The Fiction
by DWalkthroughGuy
Summary: Gumball and Darwin have recently found some fanfiction on the Internet, but Anais warns them of the extreme consequences. But how can fanfiction cause such a problem? FIRST STORY FANFIC NOOB
1. The Fiction

Gumball and Darwin stare at computer screen as they click at the different links. Anais walks in the room. The digital clock on the nightstand reads 12:31.

"Are you guys gonna come down for lunch or what?" she asks. The two continue staring at the screen, not even paying attention to what comes up. Anais rolls her eyes.

"Guys, you've been there since you've woken up! I'd expect you two to be hungry by now."

"Sorry sis, but I think the addiction is stronger than our hunger. Can't you just spoon-feed us?" Anais sighs.

"The last time I did that I had to sit through three episodes of 'My Little Pony'." Anais explains. She mutters, "And you both refused to open your mouths."  
Gumball falls out of his computer trance. "Whoa whoa. What's wrong with MLP?" Anais shrugs.

"Oh nothing. I just kind of think it's a big spin-off of Daisy the Donkey." Gumball and Darwin shrug and fall back to the hypnotic computer.  
"Ugh. Guys! Get off the computer and go eat!" The two boys ignore her. "Usually by this time you'd begging ME to eat." Anais frowns. Gumball and Darwin's mouth drop as they gasp. Anais raises an eyebrow.

"What are you two reading anyways?"

Anais drops her mouth and gasps like the boys.

"What?! You read fanfiction?" Anais jumps back. "Of yourselves?!"

"We were just clicking random links! We didn't know we would end up here!" Gumball tries. Anais frowns at them.

"WHAT PSYCHO RANDOMLY CLICKS LINKS THAT LEAD TO DIFFERENT SITES?!" Gumball and Darwin sigh in shame. "Plus, don't you two know the problem with fanfiction?" Anais warns. Darwin looks at her confusingly.

"What's wrong with fanfiction? It's just people writing things from their imagination. I don't see how it's that bad," Darwin says. Gumball and his brother fish exchange glances and shrug.

"I'm sure it's just nothing-"

"No, Gumball. It isn't 'just nothing'. Fanfiction is dangerous! And kind of gross at the same time. Here, let me show you. Ever heard of 'Carball'?" Anais explains. Gumball thinks about it and puts his paw on his chin.  
"It kinda sounds like a cheesy P.E. activity, but no. I've never heard of Carball," Gumball says. Anais frowns and types furiously on the keyboard. She clicks on a link.

"Read it!" she demands. The two boys scan through a whole chapter of it and progressively grow a disgusted face.

"Eaugh! That's disgusting! Who came up with the idea to put the two of us together?! I mean, we're not even CLOSE to being meant for each other!" Gumball rants. Darwin nods his head in agreement.

"Well then you won't like these!" Anais clicks through all sorts of fanfiction about Carball. Gumball and Darwin grow even more disgusted as they imagine the situations and the disgusting images that formed in their heads. Anais jumps down from the chair.

"NOW you see why they're a problem?" Anais says testily. The two brothers nod their heads. They hold each other's hand and walk down the stairs, mortified as they looked straight ahead. Anais stays in the room and hops back on the chair. "What other fanfiction is on anyways?" She clicks on some links and spends most of the afternoon reading TAWOG fanfiction.

When she comes back downstairs, she too became a mortified zombie. "What is wrong with some people?"

* * *

At school, Gumball takes a big bite of his cheeseburger. "What do you think was up with Anais yesterday?" Darwin looks up. He shrugs.

"I'm pretty sure it's one of those science things where there's a really slim chance of it actually happening, but it still poses a large threat. You know like those..." Darwin thinks really hard for a minute.

"Quasars?" Gumball nods, despite having no idea what super-heated quasars are.

"Maybe she got the same gene from Mom," Gumball hypothesizes.

"What gene?" Darwin asks.

"That one gene where people are overreacting all the time about petty, small things," Gumball explains.

"I HEARD THAT!" The two whirl around to see their sister, holding a paper bag.

"Oh, hi Anais," the brothers say shamefully.

"And no, we do not overreact to small things. Guys, this is serious! Fanfiction has been left alone for a long time in this universe," she explains. Gumball rolls his eyes and sighs loudly.

"Is this going to be another long story about some astronomical event that won't happen ever?" Darwin says. Anais frowns.

"Fine! It's great not having to explain it anyways. Don't wanna break the fourth wall or anything..." The ground shakes, making some trays slide, lights sway and windows to wobble. Luckily, it didn't progress any further. "Probably a small foreshock," Anais says to herself. Gumball freezes and looks at the table. Darwin looks at it as well, confused.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Darwin says. He squints hard at the surface, seeing nothing. 'Maybe it's some invisible mouse...' Darwin thinks. He continues to stare at the table and back at Gumball. 'Or he's deep in thought.' he reconsiders. Gumball slams the table with his fists. It startles everyone in a one table radius.

"Gumball, what's wrong?!" Darwin asks a bit more worriedly this time. Gumball begins to breath heavily as he puts his hands on his temples.

"Dude, something's wrong. Terribly wrong," he explains. He continues to look at the same spot on the lunch table. Darwin and Anais raise an eyebrow in unison.

"I think I have the same gene Mom has," Gumball admits.

"Yeah, you do kind of overreact over some things sometimes," Darwin mumbles.

"No, not that. I feel like some-something... something bad's gonna happen. Soon," Gumball tells them.

"Oh. That makes sense. Everyone usually has that weird feeling-" Anais freezes and looks at the table the same way Gumball is. Darwin grows more worried.

"Guys, what's going on?" Darwin questions obviously worried. The two yell simultaneously,

"SOMETHING TERRIBLE IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN!" They both slam fists at the table.

Darwin bites his fin nervously. 'What's going on?' he wonders.

* * *

**What's bothering Gumball and Anais so much? Does fanfiction have something to do something about it? (HINT: It does.) Find out in the next chapter of "The Fiction".**


	2. The Sensation

For the whole day, Gumball and Anais were stuck in a state of soullessness. They stared forward all day, even when they did their work. Darwin grew more worried for them. They functioned properly, they just never talked or moved their eyes or heads to a different direction. This especially freaked Nicole and Richard.

How was your day? What's the matter? Did someone say something to you? What happened at school? Gumball and Anais just sat at the dinner table. "Does this have something to do with the Internet?" Dad looked at Darwin. He nodded. "Ah ha! I knew it! More proof that the Internet is evil! One time, the Internet made me waste our money for some star (The Treasure), another was when Gumball embarrassed himself and caused trouble (The Internet) and not to mention that one time when Gumball and Darwin were on the computer the day before 75% of Elmore was destroyed (The Colossus) and had to fix all our wrong doings in the past- (The Finale)" Richard took a deep breath to compensate from the long list.

"You kids go upstairs and get ready for bed," Nicole hurried. The children got up and went upstairs immediately.

Darwin finally figured out a way to make them snap out of it. He took them upstairs and held a hammer in front of the computer. The siblings finally shook their heads and got out of their trance. "NO!" they both shouted. Darwin smiled cleverly.

"What happened to us?" Gumball asked.

"You were both in some trance. You still functioned like normal people, you know, schoolwork-"

"Wait, I actually DID schoolwork?!" Gumball asked surprisingly. Darwin looked at him weirdly. He nodded slowly.

"Anyways, you two were stuck staring forward all day," Darwin explained. Anais looked at the floor thinking about what happened.

"I usually don't succumb to this weird hypnotic state, but if I fell into it for a whole DAY, then something bad has to happen. I mean, something horrible, something extreme in magnitude!" Anais thinks of some possibilities of the situation. "This could be worse than what we expect! The world may collapse into a crease in existence-"

"Mm-hmm. Sure. Anais, the last time you explained this kind of thing, all we found was the reason we can't afford all the good stuff in life. A dead star," Gumball reminded.

"Plus, if it were this bad, then why haven't we detected anything weird yet?" Anais shrugs.

"It may take a while until the world realizes the disturbance. I warn you two, that fanfiction is NOTHING to play around with. If anything, it's something you avoid!" She climbs up to the top bunk in the room. "Also, I'm going to bed. Goodnight guys. And DON'T cause such a commotion." The two boys nodded and went to bed immediately after brushing their teeth and changing.

The following day was just as weird.

* * *

Gumball felt a weird emotion from within him, and Darwin did as well. Gumball described it as butterflies in his stomach, while Darwin thought it felt like a headache. Anais concluded that it was a normal hormonal imbalance and that it was part of growing. Neither of which the boys understood.

"Dude. Do you feel that?" Gumball asked Darwin, clutching his stomach. Darwin began to rub his temples.

"I have kind of a headache. I got a bit of a stomachache as well," Darwin replied. Penny walked by to say hi to Gumball.

"Hey Gumball!" She said, smiling.

"Hey, Penny!" Gumball replied, trying not to display his pain as much.

"Penny, have you felt anything weird lately?" Darwin asked. He wanted to make sure he and Gumball weren't the only ones with the uncomfortable symptoms. Penny thought for a minute.

"Actually now that I think of it, I do. I've recently had small migraines, but I've ignored them," she describes. Darwin looks at Gumball.

"This doesn't mean we're alone! I wonder if anyone else has the same thing," Darwin remarks. Darwin made a self note to ask as many people as he can if they've felt any recent discomforts. The three walk to class just in time.

* * *

"Alright class, today we have some new students," Miss Simian drones. The whole class whispers about who it might be.

"Maybe it's another meteorological embodiment! Like a tornado, or a supercell!" Masami says.

"A vegetable like a potato or-" Idaho stops, unsure of any other vegetables.

"Ooh! How about a fruit?" Banana Joe suggests. The whole class buzzes with interest.

"Or maybe consider a new addition to the class as a supercomputer robot humanoid designed and engineered like me, but perhaps electronically programmed and altered to act and behave as a female counterpart" Bobert says in his robot voice. The class looks at him in silence for a few moments.

"Oh, I can't wait to see who they are!" Leslie exclaims.

"SILENCE!" Miss Simian screeched. The whole class falls dead silent. Miss Simian clears her throat before continuing.

"Meet Fang Bloodwolf, a white vampire wolf thing whatever," she says monotonously. "Next is Addison Watterson, Gumball and Darwin's sister. Another is Truth Eternity, Gumball and... Darwin's... brother..." Miss Simian squints at the clipboard she was reading.

"There must be a mistake," she says quietly, mostly to herself. The class exchanges glances, confused.

"No really! There is no way that Nicole Watterson had 30+ kids in one night!" Gumball's eyes widen.

"What gave you that idea?" Gumball asks nervously. Miss Simian shows Gumball the clipboard she was holding. Gumball reads the list as the class crowds him to get a view. "I have so many siblings!"

"Not to mention the batch of new kids in other grades and the rejected students due to overflow of current students," Miss Simian says. The whole class falls silent for a few seconds before they felt it.

A shaking of the ground began. "Earthquake!" Miss Simian yelled. Most of the kids, except for Tina, Molly and the unfortunate 34 new students, got under their desks as the lights began to sway. The seismic storm continues as books fall off shelves and pencils rattle. The shaking progresses harder. Eventually the swaying became a rocking. The power goes out before a bright, blue flash occurs.

The shaking stops immediately and the power returns. The dazed students were stunned by the bright flash. Another new character takes shape. Another one?

* * *

**So what is going on here? Why are people randomly appearing from earthquakes and why are Gumball, Darwin and Penny feeling a bit sick? Check out Chapter 3 when it comes out!**


	3. The Quake

The class slowly gets up one by one, some dizzy and recovering from the unexpected earthquake and bright flash. Some classmates help others up. Miss Simian gets up, disoriented from the sudden shock. "What was that flash about?" She says. Everyone was up at their desks after a few moments.

A small voice begins to talk, "Hello?" It asks timidly. "Is anyone there?" Everyone looks around only to find a ghost, like Carrie.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Carmen remarks. Carrie was still scanning the room. Confused, she says,

"What're you guys talking ab- AAH!" She floats back startled. "Who are you?" Carrie says frighteningly.

"I'm Cierra, your sister, dummy," she explains. Cierra was in the same shape Carrie was. She had blonde hair pulled back in ponytails and had a purple flower in it. Carrie looks at her the same way Miss Simian looked at the clipboard earlier.

"So you just... appeared?" Carrie asks. This was a big shock to her. At least in this world. Cierra shrugs. "How old are you?"

"I'm 12, silly! It's like you don't know me!" Cierra gives a slight giggle.

"Probably because I don't know you," Carrie replies. She puts her hand on her forehead in pain. "Agh!" She says.

"What's wrong, sis?" Cierra asks worriedly. Carrie puts her other hand up as if she's stopping Cierra from coming any closer.

"I'm fine," Carrie insists. "Just a headache." Darwin puts his fins up.

"Woo!" He exclaims. Everyone around him becomes startled. "That's Me, Gumball, Penny, Rachel and now Carrie!" He says to himself. "Woo!" He says again. "Ow."

The headaches, and stomachaches for Gumball, grew progressively worse. "Agh!" They groaned. The class became nervous. What were they experiencing? Suddenly, the pain stopped.

"Well that wasn't too bad, wasn't it, dear?" Gumball puts his hand up in his mouth. Carrie looks behind her.

"Did you just call me dear, dear?" She puts her hand over her mouth. Penny frowned.

"Oh, so now you like paranormal bodies, huh?" Penny says angrily. "I'm not sure why, but now I'm developing a strong sense of jealousy for you and Carrie and have a sensation of dating Tobias!" She says. She's practically shouting at this point.

"Oh man, this is terrible!" Gumball' s hands move toward Carrie's. "What the?!" He pulls back on the romantic hands as much as he can. Carrie feels it and does the same. "Why... is this... happening?" Gumball finally overcomes the force and pulls back. The class sits there in silence.

"Wow," they all say.

* * *

Gumball and Darwin walk down the steps of their school. "What do you think that was about?" Darwin questioned.

"I'm not sure, but it felt strange, and fiercely embarrassing," he said, staring forward like yesterday. Darwin gives Gumball a few pats on the back.

"It'll be okay, buddy," he encourages. Just then Darwin stops. Gumball stops, confused.

"Hey, Darwin?" Gumball asks. "Come on, Mom's here," he points to the small, green car. Nicole waves from the car. Darwin mutters something inaudible. "What was that?" Darwin begins to groan, then it grows to a scream. He falls to the ground, clutching his head.

"Dude what's wrong?!" Gumball says. Kids around him look at the scene. "You're ruining my dignity!" Darwin finally calms down. He breathes heavily. "You okay?" Mom comes running to the brothers.

"Is everything alright?" She asks nervously. Darwin gets up, rubbing his temples. He nods slowly. "Well, let's go home and find out what all of this is about." Gumball and his mother walk to the car. Darwin stays put.

"Come on, Darwin!" Gumball says. Darwin finally walks forward and quickly enters, closing the door as fast as he could.

* * *

"Well, I can understand the new kids, but why the raw passion?" Anais says. Gumball shrugs. Darwin sits in his fishbowl, rocking back and forth.

"Anyways what is it with the new kids?" Gumball asks. Darwin hops out of his bowl and explains like a teacher,

"They were most likely Other Characters, or OC for short." Anais thinks for a second.

"So they randomly appeared?" Anais asks. Gumball and Darwin nod.

"Well, they came after the earthquake," Darwin corrects.

"Wait, was there a bright, blue flash and a sense of disorientation afterwards?" Anais interrogates. The two look at each other and nod. "Wait, then it probably has a direct correlation with the new kids. And OC are only found in..." she gasps.

"FANFICTION!" She screams, pointing her finger towards the computer. "You two weren't reading it were you?!" The two boys look at each other nervously and shake their heads rapidly. Anais raises an eyebrow.

"So you two were?" They began to sweat. They looked away and shook their heads rapidly again. Their feet pointed towards the exit. "Yup. You did."

The two drop down to their knees. "I'm sorry, sis. I just had to see more Carball," Gumball says.

"Wait, you WANTED more Carball? I thought you hated that," Anais says. Gumball nods slowly and guiltily.

"But who could resist? We're such a cute couple! I could definitely see us together with three children!" He says. He lies down and looks at the ceiling, as if he were looking at the night sky. "Just imagine: me and Carrie at night, stargazing. Oh man that'd be cool!"

Anais stares at him in silence for a minute. "First off, it's 'Carrie and me'. Secondly, this completely contradicts what you think of Penny! See? This is the problem with Carball. It's not that I don't like just 'cuz, I just disagree with the principles involved!" Darwin nods his head in agreement, stroking the blue cat.

"You two were OBVIOUSLY not meant for each other! I mean, you've been in love with Penny all your life! And now you diverge to a ghost because of a migraine?!" Anais rants. "Wait a minute..."

"You... were forced to read it weren't you?" She says questioningly. Gumball nods. "Then that means that the Internet is stalling us! You're addicted to Carrie! Maybe even vice versa!"

"Not again, sis," Gumball complains.

"Yes, again Gumball! The more you read it, the more affected the world may become! We have to get rid of that computer, like that stupid tin bucket (The Helmet)," she concludes. Darwin nods. Even though he disagrees, he knows it for the best.

Gumball gets up from his lovestruck trance. "Wait, what're you doing, sis?! Are you crazy?!"

"That's the exact same reaction you had when I said I was destroying the helmet," Anais laughs. They sigh and remember the crazy adventure they had over that lucky hat.

"No seriously. We have to get rid of that thing," she says.

"NEVER!" Gumball yells.

* * *

**What's Anais' plan to get rid of the computer? How is the "raw passion" going to affect life? Find out in the next installment of "The Fiction"!**

**I'd also like to say a personal thank you to all those who've supported my newbiness so far. Thanks!**

**Welp, until next time!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	4. The Source

"Look, Gumball, if we don't get rid of that thing, the whole world might collapse!" Anais begs.

"Don't call her that!" Gumball jumps on the monitor and began stroking the screen gently. "It's okay. Don't listen to her. She's only joking. Right, sis?" Gumball says.

"Sorry dude, but I'm gonna have to go with Anais on this one. She's right. That fanfiction really does change us," Darwin agrees.

"And if we don't stop you, it could get even worse!" Anais explains. Gumball ignores their advice and hugs the device.

"I don't care what you guys think of her-"

Darwin snatches the computer out of his hands. "HEY!" He shrieks.

"I'll take the computer, you stop him!" Anais says.

"Okay!" Darwin replies. He hands the computer to Anais and tries his best to push Gumball back. Anais zips past her mother, who was going up the stairs.

"Where are you going with that computer?" Nicole says. "I thought you guys loved it."

Anais looks at her, "Mom, we have to get rid of this now before fanfiction ruins us!" Nicole raises an eyebrow.

"Fanfic- AH!" Gumball shoves her out of the way, giving chase to Anais.

"I thought you were supposed to stall him!" Anais shouted, clutching the computer.

"I tried, but his addiction is stronger than his sanity!" Darwin yells back.

"Ugh," Anais groans. She throws the computer through the green car's passenger seat window. The alarm blares throughout the neighborhood. Anais skillfully jumps through the broken window, dodging the blades of glass. She swiftly hotwires the car and speeds away. Just then, their mother comes out, furious.

"What is going on?!" She demands. "And why is my four-year-old daughter hijacking your computer and my car?! This is insane!" Darwin shrugs. "Actually now that I say that out loud that does sound crazy (The Joy)."

Gumball takes a rock and smashes the yellow car window. "Gumball Watterson, what do you think your doing?!"

"**I HAVE TO GET IT BACK!**" He says in a demonic voice.

"Aww, he's inherited my vocal anger," she says proudly. "BUT YOU CAN'T DRIVE!" Darwin opens the passenger side door.

"Dude, this thing was unlocked the whole time-"

"**I DON'T CARE!**" Gumball yells. "Now how do you hotwire a car?!"

"I don't know man! I've heard you open the steering column and connect the red wire to the green ones!" Darwin replies.

"I have an idea! You hold mom off, and I'll try to start the car!" Gumball says.

"Why am I always holding off people?! I pulled back Bobert when he went insane (The Bet and The Robot), or the time when I stalled the nerd egg (The Club) and the time we had to stop Mom from finding out about Dad when he was on anesthetics! (The Flakers)" Darwin Complains.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Nicole screams. Darwin smiles sheepishly.

"Nothin'," he replies.

"I got it!" Gumball exclaims. "Finally..."

"Alright, let's go!" Darwin says. Gumball stops for a minute.

"I don't know how to drive..." Darwin facepalms.

* * *

After several attempts to crush the computer, it still won't scratch, so Anais walks down the road to the garbage dump. She laughs at the memories of the helmet. She adjusts her grip and continues up the path.

On the way, she admired the stuff thrown away. "It's great to know people get over their addictions," Anais remarks. She spots a broken laptop with a smashed screen and missing keys. "Or their heads..." She picks up the pace.

She hears the sound of screeching tires and crashing metal. "What the..." She sees beaming headlights coming her direction. A yellow car busts out of a pile of tin. "AAH!" She runs with the computer as the car skids along her path. The driver side door opens. Gumball and Darwin come out.

"I tried Anais!" Darwin shouts, holding on to Gumball's legs.

"If a twelve-year-old figured out to drive a car to the dump, it doesn't sound like you did!" She replies. She holds on to the computer tightly and runs for the mountain of metal.

"Oh no you don't!" Gumball says. He frees from Darwin's grip and makes a dash for Anais.

"Well, I was actually just letting him go so we can get Mrs. Mom off of our tail, but then I realized I was supposed to STOP Gumball," he yells. Anais grunts and runs faster. "Wait! I got an idea!" He runs back to the almost-totalled family car and gets behind the wheel.

Darwin begins to accelerate. He drives past Gumball effortlessly. "Anais!" Darwin shouts. "Get in!" Anais throw in the computer through the broken window. "Come on! He's gaining on us!"

"Go without me! You've got the car! I'll stall him as best as I can!" Anais plans. She stops to face Gumball. "You want the computer? Come and get it..." she says to herself. She puts on her game face. Gumball puts on his...

"Okay!" Darwin agrees. He accelerates faster towards the garbage crusher. The car begins to rattle, and smoke emerges from the hood. "Uh oh," he says. The now-totalled vehicle slows down to a complete halt. Darwin undoes his seatbelt, snags the computer and rushes out the car door. He can see Anais and Gumball fencing with a stale baguette and a golf club.

Darwin begins the treacherous trek to the top. He had some close calls by slipping on some footholes and disturbing large piles of metal, causing avalanches of junk. He even had to fight off a few rats that were nibbling his ankle.

Meanwhile back down on the surface...

"You might as well give up now, Gumball. Darwin's already high up. Good luck catching up!" Anais points out. She wipes the sweat off of her forehead. She sets down the now-sliced bread. Gumball grows furious.

"AAGH!" He screams. He kicks a can and begins to walk back home. "I'll live without that anyways..." Anais smirks.

"My work here is done," Anais says. She walks back home as well.

* * *

Darwin begins to succumb to altitude sickness, and the only way to fix it is to go back down. But he knows he has to do it, and so he continues. He grows more tired and nauseous. Drowsiness and disorientation are slowing him down. He pushes through the oxygen deprivation, despite having little energy left.

Darwin climbs up to the top, crawling to the edge of the cliff. "I'm so close..." He whispers. Darwin stands up and grabs the computer. "FOR GUMBALL!" Darwin uses every ounce of strength left in his system and runs to the edge. "Ya!" He throws the computer down the garbage crusher.

He finds a sled, puts it at the top of the mountain and mounts it. He smiles woozily before passing out.

* * *

**Well that was intense! What's Gumball's plan to read fanfiction now? And what about Darwin? All will be revealed on the next chapter of "The Fiction"!**

**I know this didn't have anything to do with the fanfiction itself, but it will in the next chapter!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	5. The OCs

Darwin wakes up at the bottom of the towering mountain. For some weird, lucky reason, he survived without a scratch. He got up dizzily, still a bit disorientated from the prolonged shortage of oxygen. After finally getting to his senses, he got up and began his journey home.

"Now that his source is gone, I think that should be it with the fanfiction," Darwin states confidently. He climbs over a pile of mattresses as he spots the exit gate. "Now to put an end to the rest of the mess."

Back at home, Gumball writes some things in his notebook. "Phew! Finally done with that!" Anais says tiredly, plopping down on Gumball's side of the bed. "What are you writing anyways?"

"Just unleashing my imagination, sis," Gumball replies, happily writing down paragraphs.

"Wait. That's the motto of fanfic- NO." Anais snatches the notebook off the floor. She pushes Gumball as he struggles to get a hold of it.

"Are you TRYING to kill us?!" Anais yells, throwing the notebook on the carpet. "Can't you see? The more you support it, the more destructive it becomes! All you're doing is fueling the fire!" Gumball looks around and out the window.

"What fire-"

"IT'S A METAPHOR!" Anais shrieks. Gumball walks away from the window and sits on the floor. "You just have to stop with the fanfiction." Anais tries to explain. "The last thing this town needs is catastrophe. Despite taking so much of it already (Most episodes)." They hear their mother downstairs struggling with something.

Anais and Gumball peek down the stairs. Nicole was pushing the door back as if a force was pushing back. "You need a little help, Mom?" Gumball offers.

"No, Gumball. I'm perfectly comfortable with struggling against a mob of 'siblings' trying to bust in our home," she hears the doorknob clicking. "I LOCKED IT YOU DWEEBS!"

"Well, okay!" Gumball happily skips down to his room.

"No! Gumball! I was just being sarcastic! Errrgh... Anais?" Anais walks downstairs.

"There has to be an easier way-" the window shatters as a rock flies through the living room, knocking over a chair. "Incoming!"

"I can't handle it any longer!" Nicole grabs Anais as the cat pounced towards the couch. The door bursts open as the house fills with... characters. "Who are you people?"

"What do you mean you don't know us? We're your children!" One of them say.

"Mom, I think you need to lay off with the coffee," another recommends. Anais and Nicole exchange glances.

"We're not hallucinating are we?" Nicole asks. Anais kicks one in the face. It responds harshly and bites her shoe.

"Ow! No, this is real." They make a run for the backyard, but it's already full of cats, foxes, wolves and numerous other animals. "Wait! These are OCs!"

Nicole looks at her daughter confusingly. "What's an OC?"

"OC is short for Other Character. It is a fictional depiction that is usually minor and has a small contribution to the plot, if any," Darwin states in his teacher voice.

"Darwin!" Anais hugs her fish brother.

"In normal circumstances, I would ground you for hijacking the car and throwing away our expensive computer, but I'm going to let slide this time," Nicole says. "I'm a little dizzy from all that pushing." Anais helps her steady herself. "Please help me up to my room, Anais." She commands softly.

"Yes, Mom," she agrees. "Darwin, go check on Gumball!" Anais helps Mom up the first two steps. Darwin salutes and runs up ahead of the two and enter the hallway.

"Umm, I don't think I can," Darwin says. Anais finally gets her mother up to the top.

"I'll go to my room. You and Darwin go ahead and figure out what to do," she says. She walks in a drowsy manner.

"So how do we get past this?" OC's literally flooded the corridor. Anais thinks about it for a moment. "Gumball isn't screaming for help. I would think he would at this point."

"We should try getting through the window," Darwin whispers to his sister.

"Great idea, Darwin!" A blonde Gumball remarks. She flicks her hair back and walks to the front door.

"Come on! This is my room! Let me in!" They all say.

"So they just think it's their room. But because they're all here at the same time, then it overloads our house," Anais hypothesizes.

"Ohh. That makes sense. Now let's go!" Darwin jumps downstairs while Anais follows. A fish runs into Darwin as he was rushing outside to get to the window.

"Whoa! Slow down little guy!" The fish says.

"Is that me?"

"Come on Darwin!" Anais pulls her brother away from the alias. They get to the side window. The blonde Gumball from earlier was trying to fit through the tight window. "How should we get up there?" Anais observes their surroundings. "Wait! I know a ladder on the other side of the house!" Anais dashes to the other side of the house and comes back with an extendable ladder.

"Here, put this up against the roof," Anais commands.

"Wait, how did that blonde girl get up there without a ladder?" Darwin questions. They look at each other in confusion for a minute. "Anyways, I got this!" Darwin exclaims. He leans the ladder next to the roof and swiftly climbs to the top. Anais follows.

Anais could see in the front yard, a blue fox rushed around the corner. "Wait! Keep it up!" He points at the metal ladder. Anais smirks.

"Whoops!" Anais kicks the ladder down. The fox curses under his breath.

Darwin looks into the window. "Darwin!" Gumball calls. "A little help?" A purple cat pulled on Gumball's head. Carrie was tugging on Gumball's tail.

"He is mine!" She yells.

"No!" The purple cat pulls harder.

"Agh! Darwin!" Darwin looks back at Anais, who was making fun of the fox. Darwin rolls his eyes.

"Anais! Come on!" She looks back.

"Huh? Oh. Okay, so what's the plan to get him out?" Anais tries. Darwin peeks back into the bedroom. A brown cat and a gray wolf with his fur covering his right eye were fighting on one side, a pink cat in a skirt went through their clothes, Zac was flirting with three other girls and a fish was squeezing into Darwin's bowl.

"NOO!" Darwin smashes the window and sprints to his fishbowl. He punches it, launching the fish from earlier out. "**THIS BOWL IS MINE!**" Darwin says in a demonic voice. All of the commotion stops, and everyone stares at Darwin. "**WHAT?**"

Everyone backs away with their hands, paws, claws and fins in the air.

* * *

**So what's their plan to get rid of the stubborn OC's? And how else is fanfiction affecting Elmore? Find out in the- yeah, you get the point.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	6. The Passion

The whole room falls silent. Darwin eyes the scene. "**What are you all looking at?**" he bellows. They all shake their heads and some timid characters left the house immediately. All remaining OCs stayed put. Zac chuckles.

"Why are all of you scared?" Zac boldly struts to Darwin. "Yo bro. Mind keeping it down a little? Thanks." Darwin smashes him in the face. Hard. He flies back to the wall. A moment of silent shock.

Anais applauds.

"You don't even exist! You're not supposed to exist! Go to the Mistake Void! 'Cuz you know what?" Darwin walks up to Zac's face. "That's where you belong." Zac tries to sweep Darwin with his legs, but Darwin counterattacks and kicks Zac in the shin.

"That was extremely painful, so I'm gonna leave now," Zac says, trying his hardest not to express any pain. He points at Darwin with both of hands, winks at the ladies as he puts on his sunglasses and hops on his left leg out of the room. After going downstairs, a quiet sound of Zac crying resonated through the silent hallway.

"Okay. Here's the deal. Feel free to do whatever-"

"Party!" A werewolf yells. Everyone leaves the room and does whatever they want.

"You didn't let me finish! Feel free to do whatever that doesn't cause a problem to others!" Everyone ignores him as they party throughout the house. "This is an exact repeat of Dad's authority problem (The Castle)." Darwin comments.

Anais crawls through the window. "Nice punch!" Anais compliments.

"Thanks!" Darwin replies. Gumball groans in his bed.

"There you are!" Darwin says. Gumball coughs a few times.

"Are you okay?" Anais asks.

"No sis, I'm perfectly comfortable with people trampling our room and tugging on my body parts," Gumball says.

"Okay!" Anais happily skips away from the bedroom.

"No! Anais! I was being sarcastic!" Anais comes back in the room.

"I know. But that's how it feels like when you misunderstand sarcasm. Anyhow, how are we gonna stop them?" They all think for a moment.

"Well, when everyone was here and messing around, Mrs. Mom forcefully made them clean up the place and leave," Darwin recalls. "Maybe we should try doing the same thing!"

"Darwin, only Mom has the demon power from within. Anais and I haven't inherited it," Gumball objects.

"Or we haven't figured out how to channel and activate it yet," Anais says.

"Let's just ask Mom," Gumball suggests. Everyone nods their heads in agreement. They knock on their parent's bedroom. "Mom?"

"Kids? What's with all the commotion?"

"Oh, nothing. We just wanted to ask you for a favor."

"Alright. I suppose so. Come on in."

Gumball opens the door. The others follow. Mom was in bed and looked like she hasn't slept in a week. "I didn't really sleep the night before last night because I worked over time, I barely got any slept last night because I had the bad sensation that something's gonna happen, and your 'siblings' really took quite a bit out of me," Nicole explains.

"Well, we kind of need you to do something," Darwin begins.

"Go on," their mother listens.

"And we were wondering if you could do your demon eye," Darwin explains.

"I thought it was called a 'stink eye'," Anais says.

"Yeah, but Mom does way better than a stink eye. It's more of a demon eye," Darwin says, scared. Nicole chuckles.

"He. I remember that. So you have to get rid of who now?"

"The OCs," the three kids say in unison. Nicole frowns. She jumps out of bed and looks down the staircase. Her anger bubbles from within, but she doesn't have the strength to do anything.

"Sorry kids, but I'm too tired. Maybe later," she smiles tiredly and goes to back to bed. She passes out from the severe sleep deprivation.

"Well, that didn't work," Anais says. Just then, the front door opens. "Dad!"

"Hey kids!" Richard replied, holding two bags of groceries. Darwin shuts the door behind him. He sets the groceries in the kitchen counter. "What's with the party?" He whispers to Anais.

"Well, it's not really a party. They just invited themselves in," Anais explains. An overweight Gumball throws batteries at the TV (The Authority). "And they're getting pretty annoying."

"Hey! That's my territory!" Richard yells over the noise. He tackles the plump Gumball off of the couch.

"Wait! It's Monday! We have to get to school!" Darwin points out. Gumball and Anais grunt.

"Ugh..."

* * *

In between classes, Carrie meets up with Gumball. "Hey Gumball! Wait up!" Carrie floats to him.

"Oh, hey Carrie!"

"Why were you late this morning?"

"Oh, some household problems."

"Cool." Awkward pause.

"So... I was wondering... You know maybe... after school... if you wanted to...uh..." Carrie's cheeks turn bright red. "Go hang out at the park... then we can... do whatever..."

Gumball blushes as well. "Y-Yeah... that sounds nice..." They turn away from each other. "DARWIN! Put down the camera!"

Darwin hits the Stop Recording button. He tries to hold back a laugh and snickers a bit. "Sorry dude. It's just it got so cheesy and... he he." He puts down the camera, Gumball obviously embarrassed and angry at the same time.

Carrie sighs. "Darwin's right. We're not usually like this. I've never had feelings for anyone before, and since that-"

"AH HA!" Anais points at the couple."See Gumball? This is the consequence of fanfiction! At least one of them. Even if you try to stop it, you'll only make it worse! It'll make sense later," she walks off with her books in hand.

"What was that about?" Carrie asks.

"It'll make sense later," Darwin states, picking up the camera and walking away, giggling about the footage.

"So... I guess it's just us again..." Gumball says, looking in Carrie's eyes. They hold each other's hands.

"Yeah," Carrie replies. They lean in for a kiss.

Darwin bursts in hysterical laughter. "Oh my gosh dude..." He literally rolls on the floor and laughs. The ghost and the cat let go and put their hands behind their backs.

"Dude, what's so funny?" Tobias says, finding Darwin on the floor. Darwin stops rolling and plays the video.

Now they're both laughing on the floor.

"We should probably do this some other time," Gumball suggests.

"Yeah great idea."

* * *

**I know that was fluffy, but don't complain. That was actually part of the story.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	7. The PC

Darwin stares at the multi-colored preteen with wide pupils. "Darwin!"

"Yeah?" he says weakly, not breaking the stare between him and the rainbow girl. Seeing that he isn't responding strongly, Anais slaps him on the cheek.

"Ow! What'd you do that for? You could've just said my name like a normal person-"

"You wouldn't respond, so I slapped you! And can you stop looking at Rachel for once? You've been staring at her all day!" Anais points out. Darwin looks down in shame.

"I know Anais, but I just can't help it. I just have this sudden urge of emotion... a strong overwhelming feeling of... of affection... it tingles throughout my body and makes my face flush-"

"You mean love? Look, I bet you it's just a simple infatuation. It'll blow over in a few weeks," Anais predicts. "Besides, why do you like Rachel anyways? She's WAY older than you." Anais takes a bite out of her sandwich. "And out of your league."

"Hey Darwin! Hey Anais!" Gumball walks up to his siblings.

"Where's your lunch?" Darwin asks. "You can take half of my sandwich," he offers, holding up his half-eaten lunch.

"No, no. It's fine Darwin," Gumball says, snickering a bit.

"What are you laughing at?" Anais questions.

"Oh, I guess I haven't told you yet. I'm going out on a date with Carrie!" Gumball answers enthusiastically.

"What?!" Darwin and Anais say simultaneously.

"Dude, do you even like Penny anymore?" Darwin asks, confused. All of his life, and Anais', Penny has been the center of Gumball's love life for years.

"Nah man. She started going out with Tobias," Gumball replies as if it was nothing. Anais raises an eyebrow.

"This is familiar. I have an extreme wave of deja vu..." Anais says to herself, thinking. She gasps loudly.

"Carball! Gumball! You need to stop going out with Carrie before it's too late!" Anais shaking Gumball aggressively.

"Chill out sis, it's only a date! We're going out at the movies at like, 6-" Anais stares at Gumball angrily.

"Look, if you don't stop then the Internet will only make matters worse-" Anais interrupts herself.

"That's it! The Internet is stalling us! It made you addicted to fanfiction and Carball, and now you're gonna stop me before I stop it!" the pink bunny makes a quick dash to the library. "I gotta stop this before it starts." Anais passes through a hallway of lovers, haters, fighters and fakers. "Too... many... OCs..." Anais begins to slow down due to the high amount of OCs in one area.

* * *

'What's going on?' she wonders to herself. She pushes through the crowd to reveal an orange cat with hair covering his left eye, wearing a black, skull t-shirt, and a ghost, about twelve years old with blonde ponytails. "Cierra?! Against a teenager?! IN A FISTFIGHT?!" Anais screams.

"Calm down, bunny girl. I know what to do," The orange cat makes the first move, which Cierra dodges and throws an energy orb towards him. It strikes the cat, blasting him backwards. Anais frowns.

"I don't have time for this!" she pushes through the circle.

"What are you doing?! You're gonna get yourself killed!" one OC says from the crowd.

"You're dead meat!"

"Uh oh..."

"Oh, poor thing doesn't know what it's getting herself into!"

Anais walks on, pushes through the crowd through the other side, and reaches the library. She gets to the computers, but it was already taken by OCs, and each one was crowded with other ones looking at the screen. Some were playing games, others were discussing topics. Still others were watching funny videos or surfing social media. "Agh!" she says to herself. "Now I'm never going to get a computer!"

Anais sees an empty, open computer. The screen shining bright. The page already set to the World Search page. Anais smiles. "Yes!" she runs to the computer only to be stopped by the orange cat from the fight earlier. "Hey kid," he growls. Anais stares back at him.

* * *

"What do you want?" she retorts.

"What makes you think you're so tough? Draggin' attention towards yourself won't get you nowhere."

"First off, it's not 'dragon', it's dragging. Secondly, I'm not purposely trying to magnetize attention, unlike the hypocrite standing in front of me. Thirdly, you used a double negative on your second sentence, and finally, get out of my way." Anais pushes back the black-shirted bully and walks to the computer. He kicks her down the hard, wooden floor. "Ow!" she yells.

"What? You thought I was gonna give you baby taps in the arm? Well wake up kid. Because this is life-" Anais throws a textbook so hard, he falls down on his back. "Oh you're gonna regret that!" he walks to Anais, fists ready. The kid cat makes the first move and makes a direct punch, which Anais pulls and throws against the computer desks, causing all of the computers to shut down.

The cat grunts and goes on. He makes a smooth uppercut, which Anais also dodges and swings back with a hard bop on the nose. "Ow!"

"What? You thought I was gonna give you baby taps in the arm?" Anais imitates in a high-pitched voice. The cat picks up a chair and gets ready to smash Anais when she dives for his legs, making him slip and fall to his face. "Didn't expect that coming, didn't ya?" she says. The kid kicks her in the face and loosens his grip from Anais. Rolling over, Anais gets in a fighting stance. "Oh it's on now."

The cat comes running at the bunny and makes a right hook. Anais dodges that and kicks him back in the stomach, causing him to collide with some chairs and knock off some of the OCs' balance. The orange kid gets back up and makes two fast swings: the first to the right, the other to the left.

Expecting Anais to fly into the second fist, he gets tackled instead, knocking the wind out of him. Anais uses his face to jump and do a frontflip, landing perfectly in her stance. She smirks. The agile bunny gets ready to kick him hard on the face when he gets back to his senses and rolls over to the side. He swipes his feet, trying to sweep Anais off her feet. Instead, he gets a kick in the face and a few chairs knocked over.

"Shh!" the librarian hisses. Anais grabs a ruler. The orange cat-kid takes two triangular protractors. He throws the two triangles at Anais, who skillfully knocks them out of her way, nearly snapping the ruler in two.

"Come at me bro!" She yells proudly. He grabs a keyboard, ripping off the cord from the computer. Anais blocks the keyboard smash and goes for a hit on the head. The cat combatant blocked it with his keyboard shield and swings. Missing, he gets a returned favor and snapped in the shin.

The plastic rules bent into it's maximum. Anais, seeing her opponent is nearly down, seizes the moment and kicks him against the desk. She bombards him with kicks and punches, taking every moment of surrender and distraction she had. She sees him on the ground, dazed.

"Looks like my work here is done," she says to herself. Everyone quickly backs away to give her a computer.

* * *

**Although this was kind of long, it'll affect most of the story later on. Promise.**

**Also, if you don't know, I'm working on a crossover and another story, so that explains why things have been slow and stuff.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	8. The Anarchy

Anais runs to the open computer, smirking at her power. She jumps on a chair and immediately enters "tawog fanfiction" on the search bar. The most hits came from one website. "How am I going to hack this?" She opens the Element menu, trying to use methods for breaching weak websites.

"This thing has a really secure encryption!" She notes. Anais tries the long methods, the ones that breach most websites, but still nothing. "Alright..." she says. She enters some more code, this time injecting a virus into the network, but nothing extreme happens.

"Well, you asked for this," she says. She uses a notorious bug. Shellshock is first in line. Her encryption was executed perfectly, but she couldn't use any commands to breach it. The tab is closed immediately. Confused, Anais reopens the website, only to realize she's been IP banned.

"Agh!" She says in frustration, getting off the chair and kicking it. "I guess I can't stop it," she finally admits.

"Hey kid," an OC says to her. Anais looks around to see another bunny like her, but instead it was a boy. "There is a way to end this." Anais raises an eyebrow.

"If there was such a thing, how come I've never heard of it?" the boy bunny hands her a map.

"Get there, and open the portal. complete the quest before it's too late and end the fanfic," he explains calmly.

"Why can't you do it?" Anais questions.

"Because I don't want to die, and you have to escape alive. Good luck." he walks away. Anais takes a moment to let what just happened. She stuffs the map in her pocket and walks back to the playground. Gumball was surrounded by girls fighting for him.

"What's going on now?" She says, not surprised at the fighting. Gumball was reclined on the bench, watching Carrie, a cat, another ghost and a female fish slapping and yelling.

"Oh, hey Anais!" Gumball says, seeing her sister walking up to him. "Check it! These girls are literally fighting over me!"

"Why don't you just pick one and get this done with?"

Gumball thinks for a moment. "Tough call. They're all drop dead gorgeous and absolutely beautiful personality-wise," Gumball replies. Anais facepalms.

"See what I mean? The more fanfiction gives you options, the more it's slowing us down!" She sees Gumball watching them, ignoring his sister and her advice.

"You go ahead and ramble about your little science things somewhere else, kid!" The girl cat hisses.

"Well at least I'm smart enough to understand it!" She spits back. She storms away. Anais spots Darwin and Rachel in the corner of the playground, caressing each other, nearly kissing. "This is getting worse..."

* * *

The PA system outside the playground crackles. "Children attending Elmore Junior High," Principal Brown says. "I am sorry to announce this, but classes cannot continue with this environment, I am going to have to put the school down for today, as we cannot contain the children. We are now in an official state of anarchy."

The whole school falls silent for a full minute, thinking that this was too good to be true. "Have a nice day." The school's jumps back to chaos in a second. Anais, trapped inside the madness, had no way out. She pushes through the crowd, getting past through people who were arguing, brazenly making out and fighting in whole groups even.

"There's no way out!" she yells. "Gumball! Darwin!" Where are you?" she looks around the crowd, only to find that they aren't really anywhere to be found. All the OCs are in the way. She decides to leave them there and go out to seek refuge. Pushing through the crowd proved to be harder then before, as the amount of people grew thicker and thicker. Anais finally reaches the stairs, running to the school doors.

"Yes!" she hears Rachel scream. 'Heaven knows what's going on down there' Anais thinks, squeezing through more kids.

"There she is!" Anais hears a distinct voice. It's the orange cat from earlier, but this time he has a whole gang of kids with him. They rush towards her. Now Anais really has to escape. She finds a doorknob, hops on it and jump on someone's head. She uses them as stepping stones to get farther ahead.

"Agh!" one of them say, tripping over the dense population. Anais jumps on somone's head, where she almost falls. She gets on someones head quickly, but the fox she stepped on grew furious.

"You're gonna regret that, little kid!" he yells. The ground began to shake. Anais finds a not-so-dense area where she finds a familiar face, one that isn't an OC. 'Wait, yeah it is' she says. Anais jumps off the final head and reluctantly walks up to the ghost.

"Hey Cierra," she says. The twelve-year-old ghost smiles.

"Hey little punk!" she replies. "How'd that orange kid treat ya?" Anais shrugs.

"I owned him. That's about it-" a lightning bolt crashes through the hallway, nearing hitting the two of them. Anais turns around, only to see the fox she jumped on.

"Come here, you little jerk!" he throws a lightning bolt at her, hitting the ground near her.

"Bunny girl! I have an idea!" Cierra shrieks. "Follow me!" Anais sweeps the fox off of his feet as she follows Cierra around the halls. "I've been through most of these corridors, but I think we should stall him.

"Hey! Over here!" Cierra sees the orange kid and one of his thugs throw a book at Anais, both of which miss. They run through halls, dodging flung books and OC obstacles. They finally reach an exit, it to be blocked by one person.

Gumball.

* * *

**I know you're all like "WHAAT?" Because I've been on a hiatus for while now. I'll try my best to get on here whenever I can. Sorry!**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	9. The Portal

"Sis!" He yells. Anais and Cierra freeze immediately. 'Gumball?!' They thought.

"Gumball! People are coming! We need to go!" Anais pleads, but Gumball stands his ground. Cierra tries blasting Gumball, but Anais stops her. "We don't need violence," she states. Cierra stops the charge and outs down her arms. The squeaking sound of feet echo throughout the halls.

Cierra charges her arms. "It's our only choice!" She yells. Cierra hurls the ghost ball at Gumball, which throws him back a good ten feet. He gets up, glaring at the two.

"Why don't you want us to stop this?" Anais shouts. She and Cierra run towards Gumball. Cierra launches another few energy balls at Gumball. Gumball dodge all except for one, where he's thrown back. Cierra advances with Anais, who spots the orange kid and his gang coming.

"They're coming!" Cierra exclaims. Gumball makes a wild dive to tackle Cierra, but she's a ghost, and Gumball lands on his face on the other side. The orange kid approaches with amazing speed. Anais and Cierra pick up the pace, avoiding all the people. Finally, they're trapped at the end of a hallway.

Cierra holds up her finger at Anais and teleports away. "What?! Are you flaking out on me?!" Anais screams at the air. The gang closes their distance and slowly walks towards her.

"Finally! Time to get all of this anger out of my system!" He bellows.

"HELP!" Anais shrieks. Cierra comes back with a crystal. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" Anais scolds.

"Don't worry! I know exactly what to do!" Cierra holds the crystal and chants some spells. A howling portal opens up near them.

"What is this?!" Anais shouts over the loud gusts. Cierrs jumps in, ignoring Anais' question. The gang and Gumball follow her. "No time I guess," she says to herself, and throws herself into the opening. A white flash appears, even with her eyes closed.

* * *

She gets up, dizzy and drowsy from the sudden energy intake the portal took. Cierra picks her up. "Anais! Let's go!" Cierra says. Anais opens her eyes. 'Where am I?' she thinks. She sees Cierra, urging Anais to run. Anais turns around to see the portal close just as Gumball and the orange kid's gang get up, dizzy like her. "You'll get used to it. Let's go!" they both rush on the sidewalk. Anais takes time to check her surroundings.

It was Elmore, but everything, along with everyone, looked a little different. "Where are we?" Anais manages to say between breaths. Cierra looks back and smiles. "We went back a long ways time-wise. We're at the time when bobert decided to lash out on Gumball after Bobert begins stealing his identity," she explains.

"But how did you know?" Anais wonders.

"My sister told me. She seems to know a lot of everything around here," she answers. Anais could already see the lasers from Bobert shooting out from a small area: her backyard. The two reach the Watterson household and hear the commotion. "Here they come!" they both see Gumball and the gang furiously approaching them.

"But why are we here in the first place?" Anais questions. Cierra floats through the fence and waits for Anais to finish.

"So we can kill past Gumball. That way, this Gumball would have never existed and neither would the approaching gaNG THAT'S COMING THIS WAY!" they run behind the shed as the orange cat bursts down the fence.

"So how will we kill Gumball?" Anais whispers, shuddering at the sound of the sentence.

"Easy. We just have to change something small so that the whole event changes and a new alternate future comes. Let's just uhh..." Cierra looks around and spots Bobert walking towards Gumball with his arms outstretched. Past Darwin was passed out on the ground in the Robinson's backyard with a shovel, and Gumball was in front of the shed door, surrendering to Bobert.

Gumball trips and puts down his past self. "Huh?" he says, getting up.

"Gumball?" the two versions say simultaneously. "When did you get here? Stop copying me! Why do you look different?" they poke each other while Bobert nears past Gumball.

"Good! They're distracted! Now kill Gumball!" Bobert reaches Gumball and pounds him with his arms. His body lies motionless, the cranial shock leaving him brain dead immediately. They stand in silence until their bodies felt weightless.

"Umm, is this supposed to happen?" Anais wonders as she began to feel dizzy and lightheaded as well. Cierra could feel it too.

"Time paradox! When we killed Past Gumball, it kills the Present Gumball! We wouldn't be here if Present Gumball didn't exist and start the mess back in the present, and so we would never be here!" Cierra explains. It took a while for Anais to understand what she just heard.

Another bright flash blinds Anais, and she wakes up back in the hallway.

* * *

She sees Cierra next to her. Anais gets up by herself, but dizzy like last time. "Well, on second thought, that actually helped," Cierra remarks. Anais focuses her eyes on her, leaning against a locker door to steady herself. Gumball was getting up as well, disoriented like Anais.

"What do you mean?" Anais panics, whirling around to see if the orange kid and his gang were still around.

"Well, they're gone. By the way, his name is Flash, except he wasn't wearing his usual attire today," Cierra explains. "He's gone because he stayed behind. Apparently he and his gang didn't come with us." Gumball got up and stumbled off to the side, ignoring and forgetting about Anais and the ghost floating near her.

Anais and Cierra watch as Gumball shyly walks up to Carrie, who was getting something from her locker. They were conversing, each blushing like the deep red their lockers were painted with. Cierra stuck out her tongue disgust. "Bleaugh," she looks at Anais. "I hate it when they do that. Come on, let's get ourselves out of here."

* * *

**Phew! Finally! Another chapter of The Fiction out! Now if you didn't see my Author's Note in my other story The Crossover, you probably don't know I've been on a hiatus lately. This is because I've been hit with a severe wave of writer's block, and I'm not really sure what to write about. I should be able to pick things up now for my stories. Gotta work on The Band, though.**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	10. The Crystals

Anais and Cierra walk out of school property, getting away from the loud crowd. It seemed to engulf the whole school in a flood of noise and vandalism. "So what now?" Anais asks. Cierra shrugs. "You seem to know more about this kind of stuff than I do."

"Well, I guess we just have to keep them at the school. I don't even think the cops could contain them. And even if they could, lots of the citizens would blame them for police brutality," Cierra explains.

"But they're destroying the school!" Anais rejects.

"So?" Cierra replies very simply. Anais thinks for a moment.

"Good point," was all she could say.

* * *

A maniacal car driven by what looks like a student swerves near them, nearly running them over. Cierra, in surprise, drops the crystal on the road. The fragile gem lands on the concrete and smashes into two halves. The black car runs into a tree, launching the two drivers and the passengers. The car proceeds to explode in front of them, blowing back the occupants farther back. "No!" Cierra yells. She gasps at the dropped crystal.

"What?" Anais says nonchalantly. "Why is it so important?"

"It's very fragile!" Anais raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah... I can see that..."

"No, I meant it's volatile properties! It's very fragile and hazardous! Come on! We have to mend them together right away! Let's go to my house!" Just then, Carrie teleports behind them.

"Hey sis," Carrie greets. "Where were you? I was looking all over the school for you!" Cierra shrugs.

"Sorry, had to hold off some people. Can you mend these two together?" Cierra says sheepishly, holding up the two broken shards. Carrie gasps.

"What?! How did that happen?!" she asks. Cierra seemed to shrink down.

"Sorry! I got a bit startled by that exploded car behind you and I dropped it," Cierra points and looks at the flaming tree and totaled car. Carrie rolls her eyes.

"Of course you're making excuses. What can I expect from a typical 12 year old? Come on, let's go home and get out of this mess," Carrie holds her sister's hand and floats away from Anais.

"No really!" Cierra says, watching the tree's leaves burn away and the car's paint fade to reveal the metal frame of the car.

"Sorry Anais, we have to go!" Carrie completely forgets the crystal and teleports away with her sister. Anais spots the crystal shards and pick the two up.

"How is this volatile? It looks pretty stable to me," she comments, walking home.

* * *

Later that night, Anais notices some strange things happening. When she lifted the crystal off of the nightstand so her brothers wouldn't notice, she noticed a weird fracture of light at the spot. It seemed to distort the light that came to it; like a crack of air in midair. 'I have to cover this up' she thinks to herself. She uses the pencil cup they shared and puts it within the crack, hoping that the cup would hide it.

"There," she whispers to herself. The cup began to distort in front of her. 'Uh oh, what now?' The cup fractures visually and begins to scratch the nightstand it was on. Anais runs to the other side of the room, expecting it to explode or something. After a few minutes, she opens one eye, still covering her head with her arms. Nothing bad happened. She slowly walked to the scene. 'Maybe it hasn't blown up yet' she wonders, inching slowly towards the wooden nightstand.

Anais looks at the spot where she put the cup. It's gone. "Where'd it go?" she says to herself. Where did it go? The break only widened, making the crack more ominous and obvious. She hides it by putting Darwin's fishbowl in front of it and runs downstairs for dinner.

* * *

Everyone was sound asleep. The moon shone through the window, the streetlights were on and all nearby house lights were off. Anais woke up to hear a faint drone. It was a soft sound, one that didn't sound like a washing machine. Peeking down from the top bunk, she sees the crystals glowing softly. 'Crud, I left them there!' she thinks. She has to get them back up with her, but why are they glowing and buzzing?

The sound wasn't loud, but apparently loud enough to wake her up. Her brothers were oblivious of the magic going on right next them. The glow is a soft, light blue. Like a firefly, but a bit lighter of a strength. Anais is afraid that if she went down, she risks waking her brothers up, and she can't afford that.

"Well, it's better to wake them up than let them find out," she says in a whispery voice. She carefully climbs down the ladder and reaches for the crystals, but she knocks Darwin's bowl over. She hides the crystals on her bed and climbs back up as quickly as possible. Darwin groans and pops out of his bed. Covering her sheets over her head, she looks at the crystals. They were glowing softer, and the buzz was a bit quieter now.

Anais puts them on her chest and closes her eyes so she could sleep, her bedsheets still on her. "Now you two are safe with me," she whispers quietly to herself, fading back to her sleep.

* * *

Anais wakes up, the blanket on top of her with light shining brightly above as if she were outside in the Sun. She yawns and slowly pulls down the blanket. A light is blinding her eyes. "What the? Guys? Are you shining a flashlight on me?" she says, automatically assuming it was Gumball, Darwin or both. She gets no answer as she sniffs the air. "And why do I smell like I'm outside?"

She opens her eyes slowly and blinks a few times, rubbing her eyes. "What?" she says, asking nobody. "What is this place?"

* * *

**Welp, that was kind of weird. Why do you think Anais is there in the first place, and how is it different? I don't know. I'm just saying to keep you guys in suspense and make sure you keep ending in a cliffhanger so you keep coming back for more. *chuckle-sigh***

**Also a question for all of you peoples: Is it okay to put very small instances and fragments of different cartoons (shows), but not have it major enough for it to be a crossover? For example, a character could visit another dimension for a short period of time (maybe about 1/2 a chapter long). ****Just wondering. It might change the story a little. `-`*hint-hint, foreshadow-foreshadow***

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	11. The Dimensions

Anais blinks a few times to ensure she isn't hallucinating. "What is this place?" She says quietly to herself. Anais hears the gentle roll of an ocean. Getting up, she realizes she's at a beach, but something was different about it.

Stepping down from her side of the bunk, Anais spots Gumball was gone. Puzzled, she continues. Anais holds the crystals tight and walks forward, still in her pajamas. Everything looked different, unreal. In the distance she sees a faint depiction of a city. Maybe it is a city, she thinks. Having it as her only hope, she walks towards it.

Entering the streets, different people walked by her, wondering how a bunny with pajamas is on its own two legs and walking on its own. "These people are different," she whispers observantly. Anais walks deeper into the city. People are even calling authorities about her, thinking she is an extraterrestrial, which she is. Just then, a group of people jump behind her.

"Over there!" A voice says. Turning around slowly, Anais spots five people that were obviously different from the others. "It's okay, we're not here to hurt you," a calm voice tells her.

"Umm...hi.." Anais says awkwardly.

"It can talk!" The green one remarks. "Hey little girl! My name is Beast Boy," he says slowly.

"Just because I'm small doesn't mean my mind is. I'm Anais," Anais introduces, she holds out the crystals in her hand. The five near her.

"Is that a reality gem?" The purple one asks. Anais shrugs.

"I don't know what it's called, but it broke, and now I'm here."

"Yup, that's a reality gem," she takes the two crystals. "I know how to fix this," she says in a monotonous voice. Anais looks at her perplexed.

"You do?" Anais asks.

"You bet I do," she replies. She opens a portal and brings the team as well as Anais inside a living room of some sort. There was a large flat screen TV and a wide, red couch.

"Where are we?" Anais walks around again.

* * *

"We're in the Titan Tower," a cybernetic guy explains. "This is where we, the Teen Titans, live." Anais' eyes widen. She's in the Teen Titans Go universe!

"Why do you look different?" Beast Boy asks her.

"Why do YOU look different?" Anais retorts. It's true though. Their animation designs and models did differ. "Everything is different, not just people," Anais observes. Everything felt the same, but not visually.

As weird as everything looked, all properties remain the same. Nothing apart from new technology acted differently as Anais would expect in Elmore. Someone from something she's read before from a few years ago talked to her. "You're real?" Anais whispers mystically.

"Yeah. I'm Robin..." he says awkwardly. "And these are the Teen Titans!"

"Simpler animation style and models. I can't really place it, but this dimension is familiar," Anais remarks. Suddenly, Raven busts out of the door.

"It's really volatile, catch!" She chucks the crystal at Anais, who catches it immediately.

"What do you mean-"

* * *

Anais wakes up, a swirling sensation giving her a headache. Opening her eyes, she notices a new environment. One not so modern. 'Maybe this is a rural area,' she thinks to herself. Clutching the glowing and ringing crystals, she walks around the rolling, grassy hills. It seems even calmer than before.

Anais studies the untouched forests and natural landscape. "It's like no one's ever been her," she whispers to herself. She wishes she could've brought a camera. Anais meets a large wall; like a wall bordering a kingdom. There were large, moving structures that appear to be guarding the kingdom.

Seeing the gate was open, Anais swiftly continues inside, curious what this place could hide. She enters in a marketplace, but something else was different too. Aside from the even simpler animation styles and models, these were not humans like the last time. These actually looked like,

"Humanoid candy people?" Anais was baffled at the extraordinary sight. She's only seen this in children's books and movies. As she continues to explore the marketplace, she realizes EVERYTHING was made out of candy. Even the ground was edible.

"Okay, I sensed a problem here, where is the extraterrestrial specimen?" A voice commands. An anonymous shop owner points at Anais.

"Over here, Princess!" He points towards Anais. Anais keeps the crystal in her hand. An authoritative figure stands before Anais, wearing a pinkish dress and a thin golden crown. Her hair was let down and neared her feet.

"Aww this doesn't look too bad," she comments. "I'm Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, current ruler of the Candy Kingdom." Anais tries hard to not laugh at the name, and contains herself.

"I'm Anais Watterson. Where is this place?"

"This is the Candy Kingdom within the land of Ooo." Anais looks down at the "Reality Gem" at her hand.

"Do you know what this is?" Anais outstretches her hand to showcase the crystal. "I'm not sure, but I'm assuming the volatile and extremely unstable properties of this 'Reality Gem' are causing me to randomly transport me to random locations, perhaps dimensions.

Surprised by underestimating Anais' knowledge, PB looks closer. "Yeah, this is a Reality Gem alright. How did you find it?"

"I didn't. A friend of mine from a different dimension dropped it, and now this teleported me here."

"Alright. Banana Guards, step out. I'm bringing her with me to my lab." Bananas with spears step back and allow the princess and the new visitor through. "I take it you're new?"

Anais nods. "Not from this dimension," she replies. Clutching the crystalline structure tightly, she observes the streets and people, all made out of candy. "Is everything made out of candy?"

"No, not all. Just the Candy Kingdom. The Land of Ooo is pretty much the rest of post-apocalyptic Earth."

"What?"

* * *

**I know what most of you are thinking, "But this is all supposed to be a story, not a crossover!"**

**And if you know me, I say, "Eat some bread."**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	12. The Wall

Anais and Princess Bubblegum are in the lab now, setting the crystal down on a countertop. "Now this is VERY dangerous. How did it bring you here?"

"I'm not really sure on that part. The crystal was glowing and making a noise probably because it was broken. The next morning I woke up in another dimension, thinking I was teleported into another country, but everything looked different, and someone put this together," Anais replies. Princess Bubblegum takes a close look at it with a magnifying glass.

"It looks like a hasty recovery. The inner core wasn't properly sealed," Bubblegum states, observing the properties.

"How do you know so much about this?" Anais couldn't help but ask.

"I'm a scientist. I like to invent things too, so I have to know a lot about these things," she explains. "I do science in my spare time."

A moment of silence passes by. "And in case you're wondering, Anais, I don't know how to fix this. It'll have to stay unstable until I research something," Bubblegum concludes. "Don't worry, I have some guest rooms in this castle."

"Why does this have to happen?" Anais says out of the blue. Bonnibel felt a little guilty for not being able to help.

"I'm sorry I can't do anything-"

"That's not what I meant. Why do I have to be put into this situation?" A low rumble from what seems like a small earthquake passes.

"Umm...I don't think you should keep going..." Bubblegum notices.

"I mean really? Who introduced Gumball to fan fiction in the first place?" The rumbling grew louder as Anais continues.

"Really though, you need to stop..."

"What? Afraid I'll break THE FOURTH WALL?!" A full-blown earthquake ran past Ooo, shaking the building and the houses below. Trees swayed in the distance, giving a significant sign that this is getting stronger. "The only way out is a wormhole, right?" Anais asks.

"Not necessarily!" Bubblegum screams through the crumbling foundation. "Now we better go before this collapses!" She runs down the stairs and gets to the bottom. Anais follows. "Oh great, now we left the crystal there!"

"Who needs the crystal?" Anais stares proudly at the big crack. Princess Bubblegum whirls around to see the large crack from what seems to be the break of the universe.

"Oh my Glob! What have you done?!"

"Give myself an escape!" Anais runs towards the large crack.

"Don't go without a space suit!" Bubblegum yells back. Anais stops. That's what she was forgetting.

"And I'm not giving you one!" The crack grew more ominous the more they spoke about it. Anais looks back.

"Who's going to need it?" Anais dodges the people as Princess Bubblegum commands the Banana Guards to go after her. Anais, nearing the large crack with nothing visible past it.

"You get back here!" A guard shouts, but it's too late.

Anais regrets not bringing a suit, as pressure from within her is killing her slowly. She was running out of air as she drifted past the dimension, and she begins to fade away. Even though she'll die, she knows it'll work. Her head felt like it was going to pop, even though it wasn't.

She felt herself blackout.

* * *

Meanwhile at Elmore, Gumball and Carrie were falling in love. Confused, Darwin decided not to jump in, but he sensed the world changing. Not only was there a 1,000 population jump, but things were changing for his siblings as well.

They were growing older at an alarming rate.

After a few weeks, Gumball and Darwin felt 15 already. The doctor's check-up recently proved this. Not only were they growing physically, but mentally as well. Darwin felt more lonely as his athagoraphobia consumed him when he saw Gumball happy without the need of Darwin.

Everyone's emotions differentiated often. One day Jamie could be her usual, bully self, and the next day she began to like Gumball, which was a crazy thought. Despite not having any emotions by himself, Darwin felt as if his life was ending. He predicted catastrophe would ensue quickly.

* * *

Anais wakes up in her room, still dazed from the incident. She knows that it worked. Slowly getting up, she smiles. The plan worked.

If Anais goes past the Fourth wall and dies, she has to be sent back here. She learned it somewhere in Paradox Physics. She has to be sent back, if something intentionally opens the fourth wall and dies there, it has to be sent back to erase what happens.

If Anais hadn't jumped in, all of Ooo might've been in chaos. She just couldn't stop smiling and marveling the success of the improvised ploy.

Getting off of her bunk, she sees that the bedroom is trashed and in a wreck. The computer was smoking, Darwin's fishbowl shattered and the window was broken. "This place was ransacked," she says to herself. She walks down the stairs to her parent's bedroom.

"Mom? Dad?" Anais lets the door slide open and peeks within the empty room. Where could they be?

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Anais' mother screams. Anais pops a squeal of her own, startled by her mom's maniacal paranoia.

"Mom! Calm down! It's just me! Anais!" Anais looks around the room. This place looked like it was ransacked as well, and Mrs. Mom was peeking out of a barricaded table. She fortified her wall and had someone else with her

"Look Richard, they're making clones of them now!" She whispers. Richard slowly appears from the table.

"Oh my gosh! Is it really her?" He responds, a bit spooked.

"I don't know Richard, but, if it is, it's pretty convincing-"

"I don't like the looks of this!" Richard buries his face back under the table, his quiet sobs muffled by the pillow his face was buried in.

"Guys, it's just-"

"DON'T come any closer!" Nicole whips out a baseball bat. "I'm not afraid to use this, impostor! Where's the real Anais?!"

"Right here," Anais points to herself.

"Don't play dumb, I'm not that stupid!"

"You sure act like it..." A moment of uncomfortable silence befalls the scene. Anais sits down cross legged on the carpet.

"So... Anyone mind telling me what happened when I was gone?" Nicole eyes her carefully, baseball bat still in the air. Silence. "This is gonna take a while..."

* * *

**A wild Author's Note appears!**

**For all of you that are wondering why I haven't updated this story lately, it's because of my new Team Fortress 2 fanfiction based off of the Valve animation "Expiration Date". If you know what either of them are and play the game, check the fanfic out soon. Pretty nifty.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	13. The Barricade

Gumball and Carrie's feelings grew immensely. Rachel moved on from Darwin a while ago, falling in love with some of the other OCs that appeared from nowhere. Anais noticed this. She thinks that this might be caused by the dissipating laws of the fanfiction, which was good, but not for the others. OCs were feeling a bit weak; Anais also thinks that this could be caused by the weakening fanfiction laws as well.

Anais began to look at the situation with optimism. This means that all of this is beginning to clear up, like clearing up your nose when it's congested. 'Maybe all of this will blow over without any help' Anais thinks to herself, smiling. Gumball and Darwin sleep in their bedrooms usually with thirty other people. Anais decided to hide out in the attic. Luckily, none of them had the idea of finding a quieter and calmer place to sleep. Anais still hasn't figured out how they end up getting all of their sleep.

But one day, while Anais was climbing down the ladder when she heard the excited squeal of a familiar voice. "I can't believe it Carrie!" An excited Gumball says. That definitely did not sound like the normal Gumball. It sounded way older. Maybe it was just an OC.

Anais couldn't help but press her ear against the door and eavesdrop.

"I know, me neither!" Carrie sounded just as excited, and just as old.

"So when did the doctor say?" Gumball asks eagerly.

"He said we should be expecting up until December 10th," Carrie replies. "I just can't wrap my head around it!" Anais does a quiet and sharp gasp. A baby!

"Me neither. Come on, I have to tell my mom and dad!" Gumball swings the door open to reveal Anais standing at the doorway. "Hey Anais! You never grew any older, check it out! Carrie is expecting a baby!"

'Is it your's?' Anais thought.

"Excuse us," Gumball hurriedly passes Anais and runs down the stairs, ignoring her. Somehow touching Carrie and holding her hand.

"Weird," Anais notes. She hears the sound of quiet sobbing in the bedroom. Anais carefully steps inside. The window was wide open. "What?" Anais walks to it, and, about to close it, spots Darwin on the porch roof.

He was crying softly, curling up his legs and holding them with his arms. Anais carefully steps on the roof, causing a slight squeak. Darwin's quiet crying stops. He turns his head around and sees Anais, one leg on the roof and the other still in the house. She smiles sheepishly. "Hey Anais," Darwin greets and weakly smiles.

"What's up?"'Anais takes a seat next to Darwin, letting her legs swing free off of the roof. Darwin sniffs.

"Well, lately there's been some changes," Darain begins. 'Yeah I can tell' the first thing Anais thought. "And they're all about Gumball. It isn't fair what he gets. The more the change, the more focus there is to his life, and not mine."

"What's with Rachel?" Darwin begins to tear up. "It's okay, you don't have to-"

"No, Anais I have to tell someone..." Darwin exhales heavily. Realizing what he's doing, he stands up and stomps on the roof. "Oh come on!"

Startled by her brother's outrage, Anais asks, "What?"

"You're right Anais. The fanfiction really does change you."

"Took you that long to figure it out?"

"Well, I hit an epiphany and realized that this isn't the real me. The real me isn't overdramatic, social freak with Rachel, jealous of her new OC boyfriend... That was just a simple infatuation." Darwin sits back down and sighs. "That wasn't true love."

"Don't worry Darwin. Many people mistake love for infatuation. It does have some distinguishable charateristics that set it apart from-"

"Yeah yeah, I'll find it sooner or later." Anais frowns at her brother's response. Obviously, he didn't hear what she said.

"Gumball!" Their mother's roar rattles the whole house.

"What was that?" Darwin asks.

"Come on! We have to look! Everything now is interesting!" Anais and Darwin climb through the window and run downstairs. Gumball's mother was hugging him and Carrie.

"I'm proud of my big boy!"

"Okay Mom, you can stop it now..."

"It's okay Gummypuss, Mommy's here for you..."

"Mom!" His mother finally let go and began to tear up.

"I can't believe it. It seems like yesterday you two were just kids, and now a new generation is already on it's way!" She admires him for a moment and finally goes back into her room. "Come on Richard! We gotta barricade BOTH bedrooms now!"

"Umm, that literally was yesterday," Darwin says. He stopped growing after a while and thought that the fanfiction's power centered around Gumball, who knew nothing of the energy coursing through his body.

Nicole and Richard walk up the stairs enthusiastically with boards, nails and a hammer.

"I appreciate your hospitality Mrs. Watterson but I don't think our room isn't going to need fortification-"

"Oh that's silly! You know the recent events. We have to keep these places safe! Can you bring in the Emergency Assault Rifles?"

"Sure!" Richard brings in three automatics to Nicole.

"Are those Barrett RC7s?!" Anais asks. Nicole nods.

"Richard? Did you oil the tank tracks yet?"

"Yeah! I'm doing it now!" Nicole hurriedly supplies the toy chest with canned food and water bottles.

"Do you think that this is kind of excessive?" Darwin questions his mom's efforts of sutained survival.

"Don't worry, you guys will thank me when they let off atomic bombs or when an anarchy begins, whichever comes first," Nicole explains, packing the chest with more batteries, flashlights and non-perishable, Military-Grade MREs.

"Just in case," Mrs. Mom said.

* * *

**There! A new chapter! So this one isn't much, but it will be next chapter due to Carrie's pregnancy because of plot reasons. Now go on and have some bread!**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	14. The Apocalypse

Anais began to understand why her mother was so overprotective in terms of fortification. "Maybe she's trying to get Carrie's attention," Darwin suggests, squeezed in his fish bowl.

"What do you mean?" Anais asks from the top bunk.

"You know, maybe she's trying to be such a protective grandmother that Carrie begins to like her and become her friend. I don't know. That's what I think," Darwin says, shutting his eyes.

"Goodnight Darwin," Anais calls.

"Goodnight Anais."

Anais and Darwin woke up to the sound of machine guns and explosions. "What's that?" Darwin questions, slowly popping out of his bowl. Anais gets up too. She climbs down the window and looks outside by peeking out of her window. And outside, was a giant war.

Their bedroom door bursts open with Nicole. "Kids! Come on! To the tank!" Anais runs out of the room, not knowing where the family tank was. "The tank is already outside. Help your father bring in the toy chests. Go go go!" Anais runs back up the stairs, gets her normal clothes, changes and then runs back down, tired after the long run. If Anais was to fight in a war, it better not have her pink pajamas ruined.

There were only three toy chests to bring in the beginning anywas: Two in the basement and then one from the kids' bedroom. "What's going on?" Darwin asks anxiously. He and Anais pick up the toy chest in their bedroom.

"We'll explain in the tank. Let's go!" The toy chest was heavier than either of them anticipated.

"Errgh," Anais grunts, struggling to keep the chest mere inches off the ground. "What's in this thing, bowling balls?" (The Kiss). "Elmore has been pretty calm for the past month. What gives?"

"Again, we'll explain in the tank. For now, we have to get moving!" A walkie-talkie crackles on Nicole's gun holster.

"Uh, Nicole?" She picks it up.

"Yes, dear?"

"We have uh...uh...an AC-130...inbound?" Richard says.

"Very good Richard! You're learning to be a good planewatcher!"

"Yeah that's great and all, but we have to go. Now!"

The kids finally make it to the humongous tank and settle the toy chest inside. "Phew! Finally!" They both sit down on the metal floor. Gumball, Carrie and Mom climb into the hatch. Nicole shuts it tight.

"Everyone! Positions!" Nicole shouts in the already hot tank. Nicole sits on top the platform as Richard settles down below taking the tank controls. "You remember the training, Richard?"

"It's kind of hard now that I'm actually in front of it."

"Don't worry, just stay focused, don't be nervous and you'll be fine." Richard smiles at Nicole's encouragement. "NOW EVERYONE ELSE INTO POSITIONS!"

Gumball takes the Gunner position and Anais takes the Spotter and Loader position. "Everyone ready? Okay. Let's get out of here!" Richard takes control of the joystick, and after igniting the engine, the tank lurches forward.

"Anyone have any questions?" Nicole says back to everyone.

"Why are we in a war?" Darwin asks.

"It's not a war, sweetie. It's simply a state of anarchy. The OCs have overtaken most of the city and are still spawning! Now Elmore is using military forces to address the situation. Unfortunately for us, some of these kids are smart and even have supernatural powers, slowing us down. The local news foresaw this coming so I got prepared."

Everyone takes a moment to intake the information. An anarchy? Of OCs?

"Where'd you get the tank?" Anais questions, peering through a small optic viewer.

"Well, we can all thank Granny Jojo's boyfriend, Louie," Nicole began. Richard pouts and frowns. "This was originally for Granny Jojo for this moment, but she just gave it to us, not believing in anarchies like this."

"But she's so protective. Shouldn't she have kept it?"

"She thought it was too unsafe- ANAIS I SEE AN M1 FLANKING OUR LEFT!" Startled, Anais turns the viewer revealing a small tank heading towards the vehicle. Anais loads a shell into the main gun, and Gumball prepares to fire.

"FIRE!" Nicole shouts to Gumball, who pulls the trigger. The whole tank vibrates as the shell explodes out of the main cannon. The shell penetrates, and Nicole remarks. "They're hit! Go again!" Anais hands Gumball another shell. "FIRE!" Nicole shouts again. The shell fires out of the gun and hits the tracks of the M1, causing them to collapse. "They're track is hit, they're immobilized!"

"Should we leave them or finish them?" Richard asks.

"Let's take 'em," Nicole grins. "Anais!"

"Yes?" she perks up, looking from the observational deck.

"Get the higher explosive, and get ready to get rapid. That thing has pretty good armor." Nicole takes a look through her observational binoculars. Anais passes a different and heavier shell to Gumball, who loads it to the cannon. Gumball fires, and Anais passes another high-explosive, all in a matter of half a minute. The M1 tank begins to aim it's turret towards the Watterson's tank.

"What do we do, what do we do?! We're not fast enough to get away on time!" Richard panics. Nicole contemplates the situation.

"Then we beat them with our gun," Nicole says. "Anais?" Anais looks up.

"Use the final shell there." Anais gulps and takes out a very heavy, black shell. Bullets were hitting the metal; normal, conventional bullets. While she tries to get the shell to Gumball, Nicole asks, "Darwin?" Darwin, who was busy saying his last words, looks up.

"Yes, Mrs. Mom?"

"Take out those idiots on that M1. They should be manning the machine guns. Get up and use our machine gun off to the left and take them down!" Nicole yells as she helps Anais pass the shell to Gumball. Darwin gulps. He's never used a gun before, let alone an automatic gun.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes I am very sure! Now hurry up before they manage to puncture our armor!" Darwin sighs and takes the hatch handle. He pushes up the heavy metal flap and opens it. A bullet line flies above. Darwin takes a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing..." Darwin says.

* * *

**WELL HERE I AM! I haven't been on FanFiction for a few months thanks to some quotidian and long term distractions. I'll try my best to get back on here as often as I can and make more fanfic for you guys. I'm sure you guys are probably bored sick waiting.**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	15. The Wilsons

Darwin, after a few deep breaths and reluctant "Do I have to?"s finally gets up and opens fire blindly at the general direction of the M1. He wasn't sure what he was shooting at, but all he hoped for was for it to go away so he could cower back inside the safety of the tank. After the magazine ran out, he slinks down but peers out just a little to see what he was firing at the whole time/ "Uh, Darwin?" Anais calls from below.

"Yeah?" Darwin replies in a quivery voice.

"You didn't hit anything…" Anais says. That didn't surprise anyone in the tank.

"I panicked okay?!"

"Look, it's alright. Just, next time try using the aim?" Anais advises before getting back to the telescope. The M1 fires first, but it doesn't penetrate the armor/

"It bounced off," Nicole announces/ Everyone was relieved. "Darwin?! You better get going with that machine gun before they penetrate our armor!" Darwin could only reply with a simple nod.

"It'll be fine, Darwin," Anais says after seeing Darwin's fear. "Just be aware of your surroundings and focus on the task at hand, which in this case, is blowing the brains out of the people trying to take out our armor. Now-

BANG

Another shell ricochets off of the armor. "The best part about this KV-1 is that it's got excellent armor," Nicole remarks. "But it'll reach it's breaking point if YOU DON'T HURRY UP DARWIN!" Nicole calls. Darwin's knees are shaking as his eyes barely cross the hatch just enough so he could see the M1. The KV-1 fires at the modern military vehicle and ruptures the armor.

"Ha! We hit them hard!" Nicole pronounces. The crew cheers. The tank stops and begins to retreat. The hatch shuts tight and it tries to back away.

"Should we keep shooting it?" Gumball asks. Nicole shakes her head.

"We'll let them live. FOR NOW." Everyone stops for a moment. "Alright, we shouldn't be bothered by them for a long while. Richard?"

"Yes?"

"Can you advance to the mall? We could set up camp there."

"What if it's already overrun?"

"We'll just have to wade through them and try to fight back any threats."

"Do we have the guns?" Nicole pops out two pistols and raises three other automatics.

"Heck yeah we do!" The crew cheers again.

* * *

The slow tank finally got to the mall by late evening. It was so slow that Richard almost fell asleep at the joystick a few times. "Alright. We're here!" Nicole was awake as ever. Everyone gets up, a little dazed from their longer-than-average nap. "Come on everyone. Arm yourselves. I got a plan!" After everyone slowly picks up their assigned firearms, they face Nicole. "Gumball, Anais, Carrie and I will invade the mall and gather food, Darwin and Richard? You guys stay here." Darwin and Richard slump back down their seats, relieved of their discharge of duty. "But don't slack off. Make sure this place is clear of enemies when we come back!" They frown and groan. "Alright. You guys are Delta Team, we're Alpha team. Get ready to use these walkie-talkies. Batteries are in chest #3. Ready? Let's go!"

Nicole flips open the hatch with her automatic and aims down her sight. "We're clear. Let's go!" The hatch shuts tight, and the sound of footsteps fade away.\

"Yeesh..." Richard says, slumping back in his seat. "She seems angry at us or something..." Darwin looks at his tired father. The tank began to grow hotter as the sun beat down on it.

"Yeah. I agree, but she's doing it to keep us safe."

"But doesn't it seema little excessive? Like that family outing we had. She took that paintball war way too seriously (The Fridge.)"

"Sure. I guess so." The two sit in silence, thinking how different their lives will be now that they live in a USSR tank.

"What do you think's happening out there?" Richard says to himself.

"Probably more militarization from our mom..."

* * *

"Alright, stay quiet and stay frosty," Nicole whispers. They all keep their sights down and take small, quiet steps. They began their ascent up an escalator. A firearm clicks. They all stop and whirl around. The mall was dark, and no one was to be seen.

"What was that?" Carrie whispers.

"I! Tobias of Elmore!" Tobias proclaims at the top of the escalator. He had his outfit from his "duel" with Gumball (The Knights). "Suffer! Suffer you filthy peasants!" He opens the escalator speed adjuster and sets it to maximum reverse. They all run upwards, fighting an uphill battle against a berserk escalator.

"I'm going to get you!" Nicole shoots upwards, but Tobias dives down.

"I'd love to see you try!" the only person that didn't struggle up the escalator was Carrie. She floats up with her automatic and sprays the section with bullets. Tobias wasn't there.

"En garde!" Tobias jumps up and smacks her gun out of her hand with a broomstick. "Ha ha! You're defenseless now!" Carrie charges up her arms with energy. Tobias' eyes widen. He shrieks loudly. "MOMMY!" Carrie covers her ears. The gun slipped past the rest of the Alpha Team, who were still trying to run up.

"Fire, Carrie! Fire!" Gumball yells.

"It's not charged enough!"

"No, fire!" Carrie looks forward and sees Mrs. Wilson with a flamethrower. Carrie drops the charge. She needs to get out. Mrs. Wilson releases a burst of fire just as Carrie was diving back down the staircase.

"Get down!" Carrie commands. The family stops running and lets the escalator throw them down to the first floor, only to be met by Mr. Wilson. "Ah!" He had his finger out, and a needle was taped to the tip. "What?" Mr. Wilson charges and pokes Anais.

"Ow!" He pokes her again. "Ow! Stop that!" He goes for another strike, but Anais grabs his arm, twists it, and throws him down to the floor. "That's what you get."

"RUN!" Mrs. Wilson cackles maniacally as she speeds down the still running escalator with her flamethrower. Everyone dives away from the escalator just as Jackie fires another blast of flame. "We need to get out of here!" Anais screams.

"No! We're not going down without a fight!"

* * *

**Ha ha! Got you with a cliffhanger! I'll be working on fanfiction more, so expect some of my other works to be popping up the archives. In the meantime, make some bread and make a pretzel ladder, because I'm deep in the friendzone.**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	16. The Mall

The Watterson's were in big trouble now. "Come on! Carrie, Gumball, flank her from the left!" Nicole whispers to them. Gumball and Carrie crouch-walk to the left, using the bushes as cover. Nicole pulls a pin from her pocket and tosses it over her shoulder, passing the barricade.

"Grenade!" Jackie screams. The grenade detonates, and Nicole and Anais get to work. They blind fire over their shoulder. Carrie and Gumball flank them, and get Mrs. Wilson in the side. Jackie falls to her side.

"Go go go!" Nicole motions everyone towards them. They converge together and tackle her down. Anais even takes her flamethrower.

"I got it, I got it!" Anais proclaims proudly holding up the weapon.

"Not for long!" Tobias slaps the flamethrower out of Anais's hand. Anais gets ready to fight again. Mr. Wilson comes out with his needled-hand and pokes Anais.

"Okay, we need some backup!" Nicole yells into the walkie-talkie. People from the shops within the mall were beginning to emerge from their positions and watch the fight. Nicole, Carrie and Gumball were trying to pin her down, but she was aggressive as well.

Darwin and Richard wake up from their nap. "Richard?! Darwin?! Help us over here! We're at the escalators closest to the tank! Come on, more are ganging up against us-" the transmission cuts off.

"Should we go help them?" Darwin questions. Richard contemplates the situation.

"It's a little safer here, but our family's in danger. Because we're in a story that needs to have a happy ending and because we're the protagonists, we should just let the power of story telling play out," Richard states wisely. "I learned this throughout your guys's lives. No matter how much effort your mom and I put into stopping whatever problem or paradox either of you get yourselves and others into, it'll end up fixing itself anyways. Power of story telling. We have to have a happy ending."

* * *

"But it's really tempting to just go and help-" Darwin was interrupted by a knock on the tank hatch. He takes the automatic his mother left for him and aims it towards the hatch.

"Who goes there?" Richard says.

"Just your mother and the rest of Alpha Team, sweetie. Can you open the hatch?" Nicole commands softly. Darwin was relieved. He lifts up the hatch, and the Alpha Team comes in with minor injuries and bags spilling with groceries.

"What...how-"

"Like I said, the power of story telling," Richard smiles at his statement and licks his lips as he gets ready to pounce at whatever food was inside of the bags.

"How'd it go?" Darwin inquires. It seemed like everything went smoothly without anomalies.

"It went great. We encountered the Wilsons and most of Elmore, but thanks our skill, we fought through them with ease," Anais describes. "It seems like there was an invisible force supporting us." Darwin and Richard exchange glances.

"So what do we do now?" Richard asks.

"We get out there and survive," Nicole answers. "Their going to want vengeance for sure."

"But can't we just keep using the power of story telling?" Anais suggests. They all thought of the idea.

"Okay, that makes sense. Let's just sit back and relax," Nicole concludes. This did not prove to be a smart idea.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when they all hear a knock on the tank hatch. "What's that?" Carrie asks Gumball nervously. Gumball takes the automatic and slowly walks to the hatch. No one else was awake except the two.

"Hold on..." Gumball slowly creaks the hatch open, the automatic at the ready. He opens it a little farther until Mr. Wilson slams the hatch all the way open. Gumball reacts and points the gun at her. In return, she takes the gun and pulls him out of the tank.

"We're here to take all of you," he says in a deep voice. He pokes the finger in his face. "This is very sharp."

"I'll protect my family at all costs!" Gumball tries to sound heroic for Carrie. Anais pops up the tank, looking at the scene. She whips out a pistol and points it Mr. Wilson.

"Don't forget the backup..." Mr. Wilson motions behind him, with entire groups of people, including Mrs. Wilson and her flamethrower, ready to surround tank at the signal. There was no way of escaping this single-handedly.

"Okay...can we talk this out?" Darwin joins with Anais, his head out of the tank.

"Give us the groceries," Mr. Wilson commands. Darwin and Anais come back down the tank.

"We should bluff them," Darwin whispers.

"Good idea," Anais replies, grabbing some plastic bags. They fill it up with a little amount of food in each one, so they still have a significant surplus when they finished. They come back out with seven, lightly packed bags. "Here," she says, handing the bags to Mr. Wilson. He frowns and jumps down from the tank. Walking away, the other people were confused.

"Do we attack?" someone says in the crowd.

"Covered the ransom," Mr. Wilson responds reluctantly, holding up the plastic bags. One can falls down to the ground.

* * *

He picks it up, and gets ready to return it to the bag it fell from when he feels the weight. "Wait a minute..." he says to himself. He drops all the other bags, takes out some of the cans and examines the contents; there weren't any in any one of them. "These cans are empty." The KV-1 hatch closes.

"They're bluffing, GET THEM!" Mr. Wilson points his needle-finger to the now moving tank.

"Come on, Dad, we have to go NOW!" Anais hurries as her father hurriedly tries to maneuver the controls.

"Uh-uh...which one do I use to get the gears?" Richard asks worriedly.

"I don't know!" Darwin replies testily. "Come on!"

"I can't come on!"

"Why?!"

"Because I can't get the gears! Now wake-" The tank took a few bullets, and it shakes with the force of a thrown pitchfork, or at least that's what they thought it was. Their mother gets up groggily, awoken suddenly from her deep sleep by the commotion. The roaring civilians outside begin to shake the tank around.

Nicole yawns. "What's going on out there?" she asks while stretching.

"We can't explain. Remind Dad how to operate the gears!" Darwin begins to panic and grabs an automatic. "Anais! Lock the hatch!" Anais runs to the hatch and bolt latches it shut. She scootches to the controls and uses the small stickshift on the dashboard.

"There. Go drive, Richard," Nicole yawns again before lying down to get back to her sleep.

"Mom? Mom?! Ugh. Come on Dad, the gears are set. Go go go!" People began to bang the tank with sticks and bats.

"Uh...uh..."

"COME ON LET'S GO BEFORE THEY BREAK IN AND BREAK US!"

"YOU GUYS ARE RUSHING ME!"

"Sorry... but we really have to go right now!" Anais says as the hatch is being tugged.

"Pull!" they hear Jackie command. The hatch squeaks as the hatch bends. "Pull!" the hatch creaks even more. "Come on, we need more people!" They hear the footsteps of volunteers getting a grip on the hatch handle. "PULL!" the hatch screeches a bit. If this keeps going, they could break in.

"Alright, I got it!" Richard steps on the pedal. The tank zips forward. They hear the screams of people falling off of the tank.

"They're getting away!" Jackie shrieks at the civilian army. Bullets, sticks and rocks were thrown at the tank as useless efforts to slow them down.

"Glad we're out of there!" Anais comments as they speed away from the mall.

* * *

**Yes, that was a long chapter, but it was a long overdue glob of text to make up for the hiatus I took. Hope this should last you guys a while.**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	17. The Fuel

The KV-1 slowly trudges past the Chicken Shack as it slows down. The whole family got tired and were already droopy all day, and they didn't really care as the fuel tank empties. The tank engine slowly smokes and sputters as the tank stops. "It's empty," Richard announces. Everyone was almost sleeping or sleeping, and the only person that was fully awake was Nicole, who was using the radar.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS EMPTYING?!" Nicole screams in her army general voice. Richard blinks slowly.

"Oh. Sorry," Richard finally takes a final huff and falls asleep at the dashboard. Nicole rolls her eyes. 'This is a time of war! Why is everyone sleeping?!' she thinks. She pushes Richard aside and pushes the pedals, and they didn't respond. She grunts, grabbing an automatic. Shoving a sleeping Gumball out of the way, she pushes open the hatch, revealing sunlight. Nicole, or anyone inside that tank, hasn't seen it in three days, not since they escaped the mall

"Gotta get these slackers some fuel..." she mutters to himself, crawling out of the cramped tank. The wind was blowing, sending leaves and papers floating down the road. She crawls out of the tank and looks off to the distance. The only thing she could see was a parked car at the Chicken Shack, so she decided to siphon whatever fuel is left from it. In one of the toy chests they prepared, she got a siphoning hose.

Nicole walks to the dusty car that looked like it hadn't been used in a year. Readying her hose, she tries to the open the tank only to see it had to be unlocked from the inside. This definitely is an old car. Nicole stomps to the front door for the key. She couldn't see anything from the outside because the windows were dusty and dirty, so she just had to break in.

Using the stock of her automatic, she shatters the window instantly as the shards rain down the inside. A child screams from within the cart. Nicole recoils in surprise, aiming down her sights. "Show yourself!" she commands. There wasn't a response. "That is an order!"

"O-Okay...Please don't shoot m-me!" a young girl calls from the back seat. Nicole keeps maintains suspicion.

"Show your hands where I can see them!" Two blue paws stretch from the backseat, and electrical charges seemed to develop in her fingertips. "What?"

Lightning jumps from her tips and blows Nicole back. Landing on the cement, she opens her eyes, dazed.

* * *

Hearing the suddenly loud ruckus outside, everyone in the tank slowly gets up. "What was that?" Anais gets up, rubbing her head. Everyone else sits up.

"Wait, where's Mrs. Mom?" Darwin asks. Everyone looks around the small tank. She wasn't inside. "Oh man! Where did she go?!"

"She probably went to get gas. I passed out at the wheel after the tank stopped," Richard states. "We have to help her. There's probably a problem!" they all grab any firearm they have and snap open the metal hatch. Gumball comes out first, with his 25 year old self holding down his sights in search of the loud thunder.

After seeing there wasn't anything he could spot from the tank, he slowly crawls out of the KV-1 while keeping his scope down. Soon the others followed him out of the tank, using their sights. "Where do you think it came from?" Anais whispers, trying to emphasize the careful silence.

"Kids?" Nicole yells from the ground. "Kids? Anyone there? Help me!" Where are they?

"Mrs. Mom!" Darwin runs over with his automatic, breaking the tense quiet.

"Darwin..." Nicole whispers. "Don't...make...a move..." Darwin freezes in his tracks.

"What's going-"

"Ssh..." she hushes. Someone crawls out of the window.

"Don't make me do this!" the mysterious person says, holding out her hands. Nicole surrenders, throwing her automatic to the side and holding her hands in the air.

"Okay, okay!" Nicole keeps her hands up.

"What is going on?!" Carrie runs in, still with the automatic. Nicole looks up thankfully, seeing it was someone that wasn't trying to kill her.

"Don't move!" the girl warns Carrie. Everyone else piles in, while Carrie puts down her weapon down and her hands up. Gumball was screaming, and the others were definitely worried.

"What's going on? Gumball? Are you okay-" The girl interrupts her by charging another lightning bolt in her hand.

"Don't move..." her lightning begins to fade, but her arm stays outstretched in warning. Gumball was lying on the ground, and the same blue light radiates from him, blinding everyone at the scene.

* * *

After the random flash, everyone gets up, feeling a similar sensation of dizziness and blurry vision as the school earthquake. "What the heck happened now?" Anais complains. Everyone gets up, and even the girl was giving a temporary truce since the unsteadying jostle.

"Ugh..." Gumball slowly gets up, his voice having rose significantly. Getting up from the disorienting fall they took, they realize in shock what he just became. "What happened?" Gumball holds his head as he looks at everyone. Everyone else other than Gumball was stunned and obviously shocked. "What?"

"Well you grew up really fast and impregnated Car-" Anais was hushed by Carrie's hand, which swiftly covered her mouth. Carrie shakes her head.

"Hey Carrie?" Gumball looks at her curiously. "What happened to you?" Everyone tries to say everything as carefully as possible, now that Gumball is back to his old twelve year old self. They didn't want to shock him too hard.

"That doesn't MATTER!" The girl shoots a small ball of fire on her hands. Everyone silences and turns their attention to her. "You intruders got in my territory and I didn't have to do this!"

"Okay! Just hand us some gas!" Nicole puts her hand up in defense. "I didn't think we would need any supernatural activities involved-"

"Where you're going, you won't need gas!"

"Where are we going?" Gumball questions.

"It's a rhetorical question, Gumball!"

"No really where is she going?" The girl grunts in irritation and smiles maliciously.

"Hell." She charges her hand and points them to Nicole.

"Why wouldn't you need gas in he-"

"JUST SHUT UP OKAY?!" The girl yells.

* * *

**I'm aware that this chapter is a bit slow and dull. I am working on a TF2 fanfic, one that ISN'T going to be procrastinated. That's rightp, ladies and gentlemen, I'm actually investing EFFORT in this one. Expect it soon.**

**Thaks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	18. The Transport

Gumball throws his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay!" The girl eased up a bit, seeing Gumball's submission.

"Sorry...just don't do that again!" the girl says. She pushes her hair back from her eyes. "My name's Mabel. Sorry, Mom." Nicole looks at her.

"Excuse me?" Nicole stands up, brushing away the dirt and dust on her shirt.

"Yeah... I'm Mabel Watterson...you don't recognize your own daughter?" Everyone exchanges awkward glances. 'She's my daughter?' Nicole thinks.

"Oh...an OC," Darwin interrupts the silence.

"A what?" Mabel inquires. Darwin shakes his head.

"Nothing. Nothing you need to worry about. So we need some fuel for our KV-1-"

"INCOMING!" Darwin is interrupted by his mother's screaming, warning for the incoming rockets from above. The rockets land on the tank, destroying it in mere shots. Sheets of metal flew everywhere as everyone ducks down and takes shelter behind the car. The rocket rain stopped as Nicole looks through from the dust in the air. It was a plane, one that was familiar.

"Richard?" Nicole says through the explosions. Richard turns around, arms over his eyes, and faces his wife. "Is that the-"

"AC-130 I spotted earlier?" Richard finishes her sentence. Nicole nods. Richard nods back in confirmation. They couldn't believe that the plane stalked them the whole time. Perhaps they crossed paths by happenstance, but it was still a strange occurrence.

* * *

Mabel looks at the sky where everyone else was trying to look up. She spots the plane, circling the site. Mabel frowns, wiping cement out of her hair, and takes a step towards the plane. She outstretches her arms.

"What is she doing?" Gumball whispers to Darwin. Darwin shrugs, staring at awe. Mabel's arms began to charge up with a glow, a glow of lightning. The lightning flashes and directly strikes the AC-130 plane, which starts to fall off of the sky slowly after Mabel's attack.

Everyone's eyes stay on the plane, which begins to drop down farther and farther until it finally is out of their sight, following a distant explosion far away. Mabel smiles a revengeful smile. "Well, the plane is down," she announces lightly as if it was a casual act.

"You...you just..." Darwin begins.

"Yes, I just brought down a plane with my bare hands."

"But how is it-"

"Possible? Well I was molded and formed by an author of some sort, and now I'm really powerful! Here, check this out." Mabel raises her hand, and a chunk of the earth lifts up as if by magic. She drops it down again, making a loud crumbling noise.

"How did-"

"I know that? Body language and predictability. Pretty sweet stuff." Mabel laughs at herself and looks into Darwin, sensing an emotion of suspicion and awe. She giggles quietly. Anais kneels down in front of the burning tank, watching the flames dance around the burning supplies they've stockpiled and cared for.

* * *

"IT'S ALL GONE!" Richard kneels down next to Anais, sobbing on the ground. Anais growls.

"I'm sure we can find some food..."

"No, not that! The soda! The chocolate! The CHIPS! They're all...GONE!" Richard bends down again and continues sobbing. Everyone looks at him and frowns. A piece of paper, slightly singed from the embers, floats towards Anais. She looks up, snatching it out of the air.

"What's that?" Gumball inquires curiously. Anais reads it carefully, wondering if it was from somewhere else or from the tank that just blew up in front of them. Then she remembers.

She recalls the time the mysterious kid her age gave her the map to some portal in the library, claiming that it was the key to stop this whole mess. Anais never got his name, nor did she have much of her questions answered. She decides to finally take a long detailed look at the map.

"Some kid gave it to me a few weeks ago, and he claims it's the way out of the fanfic?" Anais asks, trying to understand the map's key. "I'm not even sure if that kid's right. Is this even a map of Elmore?" She takes a closer look, trying to smooth out the details and understand what it's displaying.

Everyone crowds Anais to study the map. "Wait a minute, there it is!" Anais points at a dark corner of the map, which hada arrows pointing towards it with pencil.

"Where are we?" Anais looks up, seeing they were no longer at the Chicken Shack.

"What the- where are we?!" Gumball exclaims.

"I think the Power of Story Telling sent us here in another alternate location so we can..."

"HAVE AN ADVENTURE!" Darwin runs down the street. He looks back at the reset of the group. "What? Are you coming with me?" Anais looks back at the map.

"Wait! First I need to go where we're going."

"No, we need to go, now. (The Treasure)" Gumball turns Anais's head towards an oncoming M1, the same one from earlier.

"Is it hard to believe there's a tank following us?!" Nicole screams, running to catch up with Darwin. Mabel steps in, blasting the fire to ashes with fire.

"Oh," Darwin remarks blandly, relaxing now that the threat is going. "That was anticlimactic." An uproar rings in the distance. The dark clouds above begin to drizzle a bit. A mob of angry Elmore citizens rush towards the Wattersons, this time holding pitchforks and torches.

"Never mind!" They all run to Darwin. "Where do we go now?!" Darwin looks around, panicking. Anais looks up from the map she was observing the whole time.

"Hold on, I know exactly where to go!" Anais rushes forward, all following after her. "Umm, what street are we in now?" Richard looks up at the next street sign.

"Uh, it says 'YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWhere...Street?" Graffiti was spray painted all over the green signs as another mob flanked them. The Wattersons backtrack, only to be met by the same mob group. The two flanks close in on the Wattersons. "AAH! WE'RE DOOMED! WE'LL NEVER GET TO SEE YOU ALL GROW UP! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Richard stretches out the word 'die', kneeling down on the ground.

Anais frowns, disappointed at the logic everyone is missing. "Or, we could run sideways?" They all look up at her.

"How come we never thought of that?" Nicole asks puzzlingly. Anais shrugs.

"We're so used to the two dimensional plane that we never think of the other directions we could be going-" a pitchfork digs into the cement next to her. "-and we need to run!" They all run towards the fence directly to the right, busting the wooden fence by running through it.

"Okay, what's our plan now?" Darwin questions worriedly. "We're surrounded by people!" Mabel has an idea and floats upward to scout the horizon for any oncoming flanks.

"Actually, we could head down the next street we come across. There's no one there!" They all look up at her gratefully as she floats back down. Anais nods in gratefulness as she keeps her eyes transfixed onto the map.

"Alright. If we head down the next street, we'll have to keep going until we meet 2nd Avenue, and that's a long ways south!" Anais looks up and dodges another pitchfork. "Dang it! There's another flank!"

Mabel takes immediate action and lifts off a chunk of earth in front of her, throwing it to the side with the people on it. "Okay, now we can go down there!" They all follow the same route that Anais was running down. She slows down, seeing that everyone else was tired too.

"Anais," Gumball pants. "We need to slow down and stop for a second..."

"Look, I know we're all tired, but we can't stop now! This is an all or nothing thing! This portal could disappear in a matter of hours! We have to get there urgently!" She runs forward, but no one else follows, except for Mabel, who simply flies beside her.

"This is gonna take a while..."

* * *

**Well, that was longer than expected. Sorry if this got boring. More chasing next! Thanks for the support you guys are sending me. You guys are the incentive!**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	19. The Chase

The Watterson's, after begging Anais, took a pit stop near an empty house, abandoned after the apocalypse was unleashed. "Ugh...alright...where do we go?" Nicole says in between breaths, exhausted not long after taking a brisk walk.

"Well...we were supposed to go down 2nd Street, but apparently it takes too much energy to do that..." Anais says, looking at everyone. Mabel floats up again, scouting the surrounding horizon.

"Umm, guys?" everyone looks up at the floating cat. "There're some angry people surrounding us at all sides." For some reason, everyone looks at Anais, who was holding the map at the time.

"Alright, we need an alternate route," Anais remarks, looking at the map. "Where is the crowd the strongest?" Mabel looks up again to check the environment.

"There's quite a bit of a backup at 2nd Avenue, which is where we're going in the first place. Um, there's also quite a bit of people coming from the east," Mabel reports, setting up a big barricade of earth coming up from the ground magically.

"Okay, there's another back alley just west, there shouldn't be anyone there," Anais announces, running for the fence. Mabel sets the path as she floats above everyone, blowing down the fence with fire.

"Ah! Incoming projectiles from the south!" Nicole calls. Mabel gives everyone a forcefield, reflecting the oncoming pitchforks thrown by the people. Anais was curious about the peculiar forcefield.

"Interesting technology...how did you generate this?" Anais asks, her voice slightly muffled by the forcefield.

"This is just one of my powers," Mabel replies, blowing down another fence, this time with wind. An upturned bus blows over, setting a path for the family.

"Powers? Magic exists?" Anais responds. "What...is this just hidden science that you can't explain?" Mabel giggles at Anais's question.

"You sound just like Bonnibel..." Mabel whispers to herself. A group of people block 3rd Avenue, causing Mabel to shoot a blast of fire to push them back, not to hurt them. The continue to throw pitchforks as the forcefields simply reflect them like peas.

"Okay...this is easier than we thought..." a lightning flashes from above, and everyone wakes up behind upturned cars and piles of rubble, their forcefields gone.

"Wha-what happened?!" Darwin shouts, ducking from the pitchforks. He takes a brick and blindly throws it over the sideways car.

"I think it's the Power of Story Telling! The adventure isn't hard enough for us!"

"Oh come on! Can't it give us a break for once?" Richard remarks loudly at the sky. Another lightning bolt flashes.

Everyone wakes up again, this time Mabel is back and the forcefields were up. "Ha! Thanks Power of Story Telling!" Richard gives the dark, overcast sky a thumbs up, pushing through the flood of angry people.

* * *

They wallow through the angry people as Mabel finally gets infuriated with having to push through the crowd of angry people. Compared with other crowds, this wasn't bad. It mostly composed of the same people from the mall that were tricked by Richard with the empty cans.

"Wait! We should stop!" Marvin calls from the crowd. Everyone in the crowd looks over at the old man, who puts down the pitchfork he was about to throw. "The Watterson's have some sort of invincibility field thing..."

"It's actually called a bubble barrier-"

"Sh!" Anais interrupts Gumball.

"We shouldn't waste our time, let's let these people go, because they're going to be invincible," Marvin steps out, dropping his pitchfork. Everyone drops their pitchforks and torches and get back to their business, walking back in random directions, all in the direction they came from.

"Well that was easier than I thought," Anais remarks, hands on her hips. She takes out the map again while Mabel deactivates the forcefields. The Watterson's walk back to an intersection, crossing to 2nd Avenue, now taking a light walk instead of the panic-fueled run they were subject to save themselves.

* * *

"Okay, so where do we go now?" Richard inquires, peeking over Anais's ears to look at the map. Anais reads the map a bit more until she says,

"Actually, we're here." They all look up to see the Chicken Shack they were just in. "That was more anticlimactic than I thought...it's a bit too suspicious..." Anais takes careful steps into the Chicken Shack.

"Why do you think we were just teleported away from the place we were supposed to be in?" Darwin asks. Anais shrugs.

"I don't know why the Power of Story Telling always wants to give us some sort of challenge..."

"I'm pretty sure we're safe right now," Nicole says casually, walking through the double glass sliding doors. Anais squints suspiciously. "We are the protagonists right?"

Anais walks through the doors with everyone else as she looks at the back of the map, which contained the quest instructions. "It says here I'll meet someone...and that person is going to...uh...tell me to do a favor? What kind of quest is that?" The rest of the family looks at her mesmerizingly. "Sounds like a dumb dare from a fourth grader."

"Well that kid was as young as you, right?" Carrie questions. Anais raises an eyebrow.

"True...maybe this is just a scam..." Something falls and makes a metal sound as it hits the ground.

"Wait...what was that?" Mabel squats down, hearing a clunking noise within the kitchen.

"I hear it too..." Carrie adds, levitating lower as well.

"Me three!" Darwin says worriedly. Richard adds,

"What's the number after three again?" Nicole frowns at him. Richard shrugs. "I tried."

The clunking grows louder as the intensity grows. "Hello?" Nicole takes out her gun, Carrie her ghost energy, Mabel her lightning, Gumball his fists and Richard a nearby ketchup bottle as Darwin cowers behind Mabel.

"Who's there?!" Nicole says threateningly, but a bit of panic in her tone. The noise grows louder as footsteps near the fearful family. The figure nears, revealing one they would never expect...

* * *

**STOP! Cliffhanger time!**

**[insert bread reference here]**

**Thanks anyways!  
****-DWalkthroughGuy**


	20. The Nuttels

The family, tense and nervous, await for the potential assailant. "Who is it?!" Nicole yells again. They stop, and everyone looks at the person behind the counter to see a dog holding a really big, bulky launcher, like a huge bazooka.

"Put down your weapons..." the boy said, keeping his blue eyes steady on the family who, a bit hesitant at first, surrender their weapons and put their hands up. That is, all except for Mabel. The boy eventually sees Mabel and puts down the weapon immediately. "Who are these people?" he whispers at her, a bit irritated that she brought in unexpected guests.

"This is my family!" she says back in a whispery voice. He turns his head again to look at the family. Realization hits him as he turns apologetic.

"Oh snap! I'm so sorry! I didn't recognize you all! I'm sorry come in!" the Watterson's look at him weirdly. How did he know them?

* * *

"Um...who are you?" Anais asks. He blinks.

"I'm Cobbert Louis Williams the III, or Cobby..." he glances back with the same look. "Haven't we met?" They all shake their heads. "How..."

"Yeah they didn't know me either. I don't really know what got into them. Anyways, let's bring them in! They were looking for something here..."

Anais steps up. "Actually I was looking for someone...someone that would give me a quest to follow to stop the fanfiction-" Cobby puts his hand up to stop her.

"I know what you mean..." Cobby walks back to the kitchen and comes out with a vest very similar to a flak jacket. "I was testing my disguise jacket, and did you see a bunny just like you but male?" Cobby points at Anais who nods. "Okay great! Well I guess that settles it. This thing does work after all-" A crash lands on the roof, loosening some debris and causing dust to fall from the ceiling.

"What was that?" Carrie asks. All of a sudden her face stopped.

"What's wrong Carrie?" Nicole inquires, everyone else silent.

"What date is it?!" she yells. Cobby glances at a holographic watch interface on his wrist.

"Uh...it's only December second?" he replies. "She's going through labor!" he shouts, causing everyone to panic.

"Wait, WHAT?! HOW?!" Gumball shouts, forgetting that Carrie was pregnant the whole time. Anais, Darwin, Nicole and Richard look at Gumball with hesitation.

"Yeah, not really sure you'd want to know..." Anais says. "Now come on! We have to get her to...uh...somewhere else?" Another crash on the roof sounds, this time some pans fall from the kitchen. A young version of Cobby, most likely a brother, come from the kitchen and tug on Cobby's shirt, who was trying to administer some care whatsoever but had to remember the maternal procedures.

"What is it, Andy?" Cobby asks, urging his brother Andy to hie up.

"Um, Caroline detected two drones circling the shack!"

"What?! Where are the SAM turrets? Shouldn't Martha be on it?! WE TALKED ABOUT PROCEDURES!"

"They won't work! They're using some sort of radioactive force to disable them!"

"Microwaves?"

"Ultrasound." Cobby thinks for a minute before handing Andy the bazooka he threatened to trigger earlier.

"Here. Go outside. You know how to lock it right?" The brother nods. Cobby nods his head as Carrie screams again in obvious agony. "Okay...let's see...what do we do, what do we do-"

Another rocket lands on the roof, this time causing something to fall over in the kitchen. "I'm good!" a girl announces from the kitchen.

* * *

"We have to calm her down. Here, bring her into the bathroom. It should be somewhat more sound resistant and more shock proof. Carrie floats over to the restrooms as Nicole and Richard follow her in. Now Darwin, Anais and Gumball were left standing.

"You guys..." Cobby points at the three. "Okay. Here's the quest. It has no magic-" Gumball and Darwin pout at the sound of it. "-but it'll still be really cool. Come on!" Cobby leads them into the kitchen, which was transformed from a fry cook's office into an all out single-room home. They had chairs lined up with blankets to make a crafty couch, a TV, a big computer desk with a girl operating it and a wall lined up with weaponry with a bunch of other miscellaneous objects.

Andy runs back inside, holding the bazooka which was smoking at the barrel. He looked like he just ran a mile. "The heat locker won't work. These things are quick drones! I can't predict their trajectories!"

"Wait, they're drones?" a blonde-haired dog inquires. She gets some exosuits from the wall. "Someone's gonna have to go up there and manually take them down!" Cobby looks at the three who shake their heads rapidly.

"I think we have some volunteers..." Cobby takes a glance at the wall and pulls out three exosuits which were decked out with all sorts of utilities and equipment. "You guys'll be fine." He hands a small one for Anais and two other exosuits for Darwin and Gumball. "We'll tell you what to do on the ground. Here are the helmets." He hands the family trio one helmet each with respective sizes.

"Uh...I'm still not sure we should do this..." Darwin says through his microphone, his voice muffled by the acoustics of the helmet, as he exits the back door of the Chicken Shack. Gumball and Anais reluctantly follow, all three of them holding automatics connected to the backpack on the suit.

"Seriously, we have your back here. You'll survive." They look up at the two drones that took large orbital paths around the shack trying to destroy the fast food joint, or maybe someone in it...

"You guys hear me?" a female voice asks through the headphones in a calm and contained tone. They all respond with a yes. "Okay. I'm Caroline, the girl with the black and yellow hair at the big computer desk. Martha, she's the blonde one, and Cobby, I'm sure you've met him, will guide y'all to those drones. Sound good?" The three exchange glances and respond with a shaky "Yes."

"Alright let's do this!" Caroline exclaims.

* * *

**If you're wondering who the heck I'm talking about, you can all look up these OCs on Google, as they are all based on fanon characters of TAWOG. Every OC I will ever use (except for the generic ones whose names were never mentioned or specified) are all OCs from that...database...I guess.**

**You're welcome for the cliffhanger. Too bad you can't buy bread when you're hanging on one hand off of a ledge. :/**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	21. The Drones

The moment Caroline exclaimed, it took a few seconds until they were blasted forward by an internal jetpack also connected to their backpack. Two wings were deployed (on their jetpack). They all screamed as they flew through the air slightly below the altitudes of the drones.

"It's okay! You guys can calm down!" Martha, Mabel, Caroline and Cobby scream into the headphones to compensate for the loud volume of their panicked shouting.

"How can we calm down?! What if we crash?! What if we fall?! What if we get shot-"

"Guys...let me clarify this..." Cobby begins.

"Why can't Mabel just shoot these guys down?!" Anais shouts back.

"She's tending to Carrie, who is kind of giving birth right now-" Caroline retorts.

"LABOR AND BIRTH ARE TWO DIFFERENT THINGS-"

"Guys!" Martha stops the two as they glide through the air, passing by the autonomous planes. "We HAVE to focus on the task here! Okay..." she stops for a minute to calm down before she explodes, which she rarely does. "You guys can steer by leaning left and right with your body. It's easy." they all try it out a bit and eventually learned how to dip down and climb back up by the level by the steering "joysticks" in front of them.

"Okay, good," Martha says, getting something from the kitchen. "Now you guys have a bunch of things on your WHS or your Wristband Holographic System, so just press the button on your wrist and a holographic screen will pop up." They all do so and see the HUD come up.

"Now, select the weapons tab and activate the ones you want to use! Watch the weight though. If you deploy too much at the same time it'll weigh you down a bit." Gumball chooses the rocket wings, Darwin the flak guns and Anais the homing missile launchers, one on each wing.

"How do you activate these things?" Darwin asks, trying to find some sort of trigger.

"They're on the control sticks, or the joystick things you're using to steer. Launch the thermal overlay," commands Caroline.

"How?" they all ask in unison.

"Just go through the WHS HUD and look for the 'Thermal Overlay' button, we need to see if there's anyone on it."

"But- you just said it was a drone!" Gumball says through the microphone.

"Actually, the definition of drone is a pilotless and remote-controlled plane-"

"WE DON'T NEED SCIENCE-PREACHY JUNK IN THE MIDDLE OF A FLIGHT ATTACK, THANK YOU VERY MUCH ANAIS!" shouts Cobby, who's frantically trying to sort things out on the ground below. "Now, locate the planes also on the Targets tab on the WHS HUD." They all take a minute to locate the button before activating it as well as the thermal overlay button.

"Wait...I'm detecting a thermal body inside the first drone," Martha remarks. "Cease fire on the first drone, I'll highlight it so you know which one you don't destroy it..."

"Let's see this bad boy in action!" Gumball presses a trigger on one of the joysticks, sending a rocket on his left wing flying forward, hitting the first drone's wing.

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?!" screamed Caroline, who was beginning to panic as the thermal figure within the drone was moving around in what looked to be like panic as well.

"Okay, engaging rescue task, forget the second one, save whoever is inside the first one. We'll capture him regardless of his identity," Cobby commands everyone. Anais steps up, quickly and independently locating the afterburner trigger, promptly pressing the button.

She flies forward, nearing the speed of the falling drone. "Uh, how do I get inside?"

"Look into the Body Suit HUD and find the Ability Tab-"

"Found it!" Anais interrupts Cobby as she activates the glove abilities section and cutting a hole in the drone walls. She crawls inside and sees another cat who was looking scared as he sees her crawl inside the ship.

* * *

"Don't worry," Anais begins, slowly putting her hands up and stepping inside the ship. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" she says in a soft, calm tone. Gumball and Darwin speed up and meet her beside the hole she burned up.

"Sis we're having some trouble here!" Darwin turns around while still flying in the same direction and fires the flak gun towards the second drone which was targeting the three.

"Anais we're going to have to abort this plane this drone is onto you!" Cobby calls from the Shack. The drone fires another missile downwards into the fast food restaurant below. Flak guns from the second drone fire towards the first, nearly hitting Gumball and Darwin who were desperately trying to dodge the oncoming projectiles.

"Gumball! Darwin! Anais isn't letting up. Take down the second drone!" Cobby demands. Martha and Caroline were a little hesitant and thought it wasn't such a good idea to let two inexperienced exosuit fliers to attack a computerized drone at such high altitudes and speeds.

"It's veering to the left, after it!" Cobby announces as the drone takes a very sharp left turn away from Gumball and Darwin.

"Let's go!" Darwin encourages, activating his afterburners.

* * *

"Who-who are you?" the OC asks in pure fear backing himself into a corner as if the shadows will make him disappear.

"I'm Anais Watterson, and I'm here to get you down from here..."

"ANAIS THERE'S NO TIME LEFT THAT THING IS SINKING FAST! GET HIM OUT OF HERE OR IT'S TOO LATE!" Anais ignores the warning calls and continues in trying a calm approach.

"I'm not here to harm you..."

"1000 FEET AND SINKING!"

"Anais? Sister?"

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR INTRODUCTIONS! GRAB HIM AND LET'S GO!" Cobby was shouting into the microphone by now.

"Come on, we have to get you out of here, now," Anais finally urges.

"500, 400, 300..." The OC was a little hesitant at first, not sure if he should follow her or not.

"200, 100!" The plane began to tilt downwards as the angle of it sent it spiraling down. Anais grabs the OC and jumps out of the hole, flying forward. The drone detonates below them, making a huge explosion beneath the two.

The OC began to panic. "Whoa...what...we're FLYING! What's going on-let-let ME GO!" Anais held tight as the mysterious stranger tries to wriggle himself free.

"Cobby? Martha? Caroline? Where are you guys? Highlight your locations, ASAP! I can't find you guys anywhere..." No signal. Finally something picks up again as Anais finally hears the voices of the Nuttels, who were now panicking of Anais' loss.

"Anais? Anais can you hear me? Anais please respond..."

"I'm here guys!"

"Oh thank goodness! Her signal is back online!" anais can hear Cobby sit back against the swivel chair in relief. A red box in her helmet screen shows the location of the Chicken Shack. Anais steers towards it.

Gumball fires another rocket at the drone, missing by fifteen feet as it flies on below him. "Dang it! Darwin? How is it?" Darwin fires his flak guns and a missile towards the drone flying at the same altitude. The missiles miss, but the flak guns hit, causing some damage to the wings and fuselage.

"You guys okay?" Cobby asks them worriedly, seeing them using the ammunition loads.

"This drone is putting up a fight!" Darwin shouts.

* * *

**Labor and bread are two different things. ****Thanks for the support! It's what keeps me urging me to keep writing!**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	22. The Threat

Anais begins to drop down with her rocket propulsion jetpack down on the ground.

"Glad we have this guy AND you on the ground," Cobby says through the headphones. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of saving someone's life. That's what!" Anais retorts, slowly landing on the ground. Cobby stays silent. Darwin and Gumball were still having trouble in the air, the Nuttels frantically tending to their statuses and fighting. The OC stumbles into the Chicken Shack, eyeing all of the Nuttels in the room.

"Where...where is Nicole and Richard Watterson?" the OC grumbles gruffly.

"Why...?" Anais inquires confusingly.

"They're my parents."

"How do you know?"

"I was added into this world because they brought me into it! Of course I know! Remember when I chased away that giant monster that attacked you guys in the picnic?" His hair turns dark indigo and his eyes turn blood red.

"Still no idea what you're talking about."

"What about when I lived with you guys as an adoptive sibling?"

"Nope. No clue."

"Agh! How could you-"

"That could be anyone! Look, whoever you are, you're just any other OC that exists in this world and is probably going to go away once the problem is solved-"

"But that's the thing!" the OC interrupts Anais. "You don't know HOW to solve the problem! All of Elmore is depending on you right now."

"Why us?" Cobby asks puzzlingly. "Why does it depend on us?"

"To be clear, it depends on the Wattersons. But, anyways, its because you guys are main characters!"

"Main characters? Main characters of what?"

"The Amazing World of Gumball! The-"

"Wow! I have a show named after me!" Gumball grins, beaming with proudness. Everyone stops to look for a second before the OC continues.

"The Wattersons are the main characters. Everything revolves around them!"

"What do you mean?" Anais says. "We're just any other ordinary family..."

"But you're not! Without you guys, we wouldn't exist. You guys are the only ones that can solve the problem!" the OC explains enthusiastically. "And that's why I'm here to help!"

* * *

"Uh, guys?" Gumball calls through his microphone. "We're having a little trouble here!" The Nuttels get back to Gumball and Darwin as they see the drone persists and continues to fire at them. "We're a little low on ammo and I think we just spurred up a signaling system?"

"What makes you say that?" Caroline inquires curiously.

"Well, there's kind of an army of drones?" Darwin looks into the distance, his maps kicking in. Martha peers closer at the screen, seeing the blips closing in.

"Snap. He's right. Should we bring them in?" Cobby was furiously trying to find a sort of weapon that could take them down.

"Yup. I've got nothing."

"Alright guys," Caroline calls. "You're gonna have to come back." Darwin and Gumball sigh in relief.

"Alright! Finally! This suit's hot!" Gumball and Darwin begin their way back to the Chicken Shack.

* * *

"A whole army of drones?!" Nicole cries from the bathrooms. "Why us?!"

"Because! You guys are the main characters!"

"So we have to put up with the most crap?!" Anais replies. "Why? WHY?!" The OC silences her with a finger.

"Like I said, you guys are the main characters-"

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?" Gumball retorts.

"It means, the whole universe is dependent on you! You can't die, you can't suffer from permanent injury and the whole world will reset back to its normal condition in the end! But now that you've unleashed the power of fanfiction, some features are gone. You can die, you can suffer permanent injury, and the world will NOT RESET," the OC explains. "Among other things."

"So how do we fix it?" Anais asks curiously. The OC shrugs.

"I don't know myself," he replies indifferently. "But, I do know someone that will help you."

"Really?" the three siblings perk up.

"Actually no, he died a week ago. Well too bad."

"Wait, why are you ACTUALLY here?" Darwin asks suspiciously. The OC shrugs.

"Well, now that I'm interacting with the main characters, I'm assuming I've just been recently added into existence, but that's paradoxical. How have I retained my memories then?" The OC explains. Anais shrugs as well.

"How am I supposed to know?" Anais questions.

"This is all an illusion to me..." the OC says to himself, putting his hand on his head. "This is all unreal...this universe doesn't really exist. I am nothing." Everyone looks at him worriedly. "You guys are the center of the universe."

"Well, theoretically any location is the center of the universe-"

"What I mean is...you guys are the main focus of the universe!"

"What are you talking about?" Anais asks. "We're just ordinary people, normal citizens on planet Earth, just like everyone else is!" The OC stops Anais.

"Consider this," he begins. "How did this whole mess start?"

"Gumball!" Darwin and Anais say without hesitation.

"Okay. How did he manage to do cause this muddle?" the OC questions.

"Well, I got into reading fanfiction online, and then I began to write some, and the this happened. Is it irreversible?" The OC shakes his head.

"If we get it right, we can change it. Now here's the thing, each Universal Fanfiction Takeover, there's usually going to be a different task or set of puzzles between them. It varies, we're not sure down here, but we're theorizing that it has something to do with the fanfiction that was released," the OC describes.

"Okay, so how CAN you reverse it?" Darwin asks curiously.

* * *

"Hey, uh, guys? We kinda have a problem...the drone wave is zeroing in on us. We're gonna have to make a plan later, but we need to survive this first!" Caroline cuts off the conversation.

"Alright! Fine, where do we go?" Anais retorts impatiently.

"I'm not sure, I'd ask you that myself..." Caroline replies nonchalantly. Anais, Darwin and Gumball exchange glances.

* * *

**Hello, hello? Uh, sorry for not making any chapters at all this week, despite the fact that it's Spring Break, and that I have all the time in the world to make as many chapters as my PC RAM and Human Brain can muster X-(**

**Any suggestions and reviews are welcome, CONSTRKTVE CRITIZIZM PL0X!1!one**

**Sorry again, and uh, see ya on the flip side! (i.e., the bread factory)**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	23. The Rockets

Gumball wonders how Carrie was doing...

Entering the bathrooms (which was slightly more soundproof and structurally stable than the rest of the Chicken Shack), Gumball sees that Carrie was breathing heavy, and she wasn't screaming anymore. Nicole and Richard look at something swaddled in a tight blanket.

Then it begins to cry.

Nicole and Richard take the...baby?...to Carrie, who smiles, taking it in her arms. She was grinning and crying in joy. "Uh..." Gumball looks at the three...er, four.

"Gumball?" Carrie begins, not really sure hoe to say this. "D-Do you know where this baby came from?" Gumball raises an eyebrow.

"Uh...from your-"

"NO! I mean, do you know who the father is?" Gumball thinks really hard,cut couldn't come to a conclusion. He shrugs it off casually. Carrie nods.

"Good..." She mutters.

The Nuttels barge into the room. "An entire wave of drones are striking! What do we do now?" Everyone looks at Niole, who was been assumed of her leadership.

"Alright, fine. The strongest thing we can do is hide in the tank, and you, Mabel, generate a forcefield large enough to deter those bombs..." Nicole thinks for a minute. "But we better get a move on! Those ships are coming in fast!"

The whole group makes a dash for the KV-1, still sitting outside the restaurant. Miraculously, the wave of drones hasn't reached them yet, allowing them a window of time in which they could escape.

"GO, GO, GO!" Nicole shouts over the loud blare of drone engines. Everyone enters the tank, and Nicole shuts the lid and locks it. "Mabel!" Mabel looks at Nicole and raises her arm, nodding as if to say "Ready!" "Fire the forcefield!" Nicole screams through more engine rumbling, despite the fact that they were in a metal beast. Mabel activates her notorious bubble shield, encasing the tank with an invincible force field.

"Should we start the ignition and get going?" asks Richard, wondering what he could do to help. Nicole looks at him.

"Yes! Yes! Go, and get out of this place!" she commands, fluttering back to the Nuttels, who were huddled with their gadgets. "What's the wave status?"

"Well..." Cobby begins, clicking through a bunch of different things on his laptop. "They have pretty good shielding, so we can't penetrate it to find any information on their weaponry."

"And what exactly does that mean?" Nicole says.

"It means that they have strong armor, and we don't know what firepower they have! It's a risky situation!" Andy answers for Cobby. "Where should we go? This tank can't take too many bombs."

"But! Mabel has her forcefield," Nicole answers. "I think she can hold it up while we go find a place to go."

"Wait a minute..." Martha thinks. "I know an OC, down Wallaby Street, he can get us somewhere."

"We can't hide forever!" Nicole responds.

"Not a hiding place, but a destination!" Martha fires back.

"I got a hit!" Mabel alerts. "The wave is here!"

"Alright..." Martha starts furiously typing on her laptop. In fact, ALL of the Nuttels were on a laptop. "Wait...I can't get a signal. We just have to communicate!" Mabel's forcefield withstands another blow, then another, then another. The whole thing was being constantly bombarded with drone rockets, each taking a little bit out of Mabel's energy. "Someone move the tank closer to Wallaby Street!"

"Where is that?" Nicole asks. Anais lays out a map.

"Over there! On the next...ten streets..." Gumball exclaims. Nicole frowns.

"Richard! Get the tank started!"

"It's on already, Nicole!"

"Good! Head to the left!" She yells through the firefight from above. "How ya holdin' out, Mabel?" Nicole looks at the girl, who looked to be struggling to keep the energy shield up.

"Not too good, Mrs. Watterson!" she responds. "They're powerful rockets, and they're taking away most of my energy!" she explains. Richard maneuvers the tank forward, avoiding the onslaught of rockets. The drones realize that the energy of the force field weakened by each hit. Collectively, they all agree to drop a large rocket all at the same time.

* * *

"Can't this tank go any faster?!" Nicole kicks the wall of the KV-1. The engine magically revs up and blasts forward, taking everyone by surprise. Nicole laughs. "It worked! It really worked-"

"That's just the Power of Story Telling, Mrs. Watterson-" A large explosion from outside knocks everyone ever, including Mabel. The whole tank was shaken, tossing everyone over to the side. Nicole was the first to get up.

"What-what happened?" A rocket hits the tank, causing the whole side to explode. Nothing broke, but the armor was severely damaged. "Richard? Martha? ANAIS?!" Still disorientated, they get up. The tank again is hit by another rocket, this time ricocheting off of the armor. "Mabel? MABEL! COME ON!" Nicole kneels next to Mabel, who was on the floor. "Don't you DARE die on me..."

Mabel slowly gets up, coughing as she slowly opens her eyes. The drone sees the thermal image of the remaining people inside. It isn't finished yet. Nicole instinctively rushes over to the controls of the tank, where she sees a limp Richard. Another rocket directly hits the side with the weakest armor, penetrating the metal and blasting it into shards. Luckily, no one was near the blast, and were all at the turret.

Nicole was crying as she realizes that Richard was killed in the enormous explosion that toppled everyone over. However, she did not have time to grieve. She shoves his body to the side as she takes the pedals and joystick and advances the tank forward. It was a miracle that the engine survived all of those rockets. However, the observation device did not.

"We can't see anything out there!" Darwin complains, trying to peer through the shattered glass.

"Wait! They're detecting our thermal status!" Caroline concludes, looking through a command window on her laptop. "Mabel! Quick! Generate some fire!"

"Are you crazy, woman?!" Darwin gets down from his perch as he failed to detect the outside world. "You're gonna kill us all!"

"No, Darwin! We duck down under Mabel, and she generates enough fire to make it look like we caught on fire!" Caroline explains.

"Well what good does that do?" Gumball whines. "It's just another fire hazard for us to worry about-" A rocket damages the next wall, which was a bit stronger, but wouldn't buy them much time.

"Nicole- I mean, Mrs. Watterson! Stop the tank!" Martha says. Nicole keeps driving. "Mrs. Watterson, we have to fool the drones. Stop the tank!" Everyone was already down on the ground, and Mabel was trying to recharge her magic so she could have enough to create some fire.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Nicole finally slams on the brake pedals. As if on cue, a rocket hits the tank; from the top this time. "Fire it up, Mabel!"

Mabel fires a flame upwards, and everyone ducking down under her were shutting their eyes tightly as the temperature rose. Mabel made sure she didn't touch the tank with any of the fire, or hope that the fire didn't damage anything too badly. After five minutes, Mabel gave her all, and eventually passes out next to the others.

Everyone keeps their eyes shut.

There weren't any engine noises.

No rockets.

No shrapnel.

Just utter silence.

* * *

**Alrighty, that concludes THIS chapter of The Fiction!**

**I REALLY, REALLY apologize for not making anything for anything except for Stick with Me, it's...it's just a really good idea, I thought. So I was so addicted on working on it, and I still am!**

**The end is nearing! THE END IS NEARING! (Maybe in several chapters?)**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	24. The Aid

The deafening silence lasted for a few minutes.

The first one to open their eyes was Gumball, who opened one eyelid at first, then realized that nothing was happening. 'Maybe they're just trying to be silent...' Gumball thinks. A laptop opens behind him, causing him to turn around. He sighs in relief to see that everyone wasn't dead, as they all started to get up.

"They're gone," Cobby confirms, shutting his laptop. "No signals or sonar rebounds of them outside." They hear someone crying in the tank, and all look around to see it was Nicole.

"H-He's gone..." she stutters, holding Richard in her arms. Anais, Gumball and Darwin join her, all crying.

"We have to get going..." Martha whispers. Andy nods and takes the role as driver, moving the nearly destroyed tank forward.

* * *

They keep rolling down the empty street until Martha gets a stable enough of a connection of her friend.

"I got a signal!" She nearly yells, catching most of them in surprise. "Hold on..." After a few minutes, she finally got an answer. "We have to talk...to The Creator?"

Everyone looks at her confusingly. "But...this is an atheistic universe..." Caroline comments.

"Not with fanfiction, it isn't. Or at least there's a possibility it isn't," Martha reads off the message of her friend, who's connection suddenly cuts out. "Dang it! Lost signal!" Martha shakes her head. "It's okay, all that matters to me right now is that we find a way to this...Creator..."

"Wait..." Carrie interrupts. "I have something that may help..." she thinks of the dimensional crystals she gave her sister Cierra took to escape the group of bullies that gave chase to Cierra and Anais. "Wait, where is my dimensional crystal?"

Anais's mind pops. "The crystals..." She crawls over to one of the supply chests and finds a glowing bag tied with a piece of string. She unwinds it, revealing one crystal, their glow and drone still present. "Here..." Carrie slowly takes it in her hands, looking at the light blue hexagon. "Take us to adv_tme!"

"You still have them..." Carrie says, surprised. "Okay, good. We have what we need!" She starts to activate the crystals, the light and sound progressively growing louder.

"What's going on..."

Anais shushes Mabel as Carrie continues to mentally recite the chant...

A bright blue flash illuminates the tank, a high-pitched ring induced along with it. The light and sound fade away as the feeling of the world around them looks different.

"This is it, guys. Our destination is up ahead of us..." Carrie says, looking up at the hatch. She takes her swaddled child and cradles him in her arms as it's soft breathing begins to speed up as it awakens.

Anais was the first to flip open the hatch. The first thing she saw was the long, stretching hills of the new world. Everything looked different still...

"Ooo!" she exclaims. She closes the hatch. "Quick! Caroline, get the tank going, go north!" Anais pops her head above the hatch again, looking at the passing landscape.

"What's up there?" Darwin and Gumball asks, patiently waiting for once to see the new world they were in.

"Nothing new but a vast rural country of peaceful serenity-" Gumball and Darwin pull her down the tank as they look up at the land of Ooo.

"Whoa! Everything looks so...different!" he says, observing the new animation style. Darwin stares at the rolling hills of grass, admiring the land with awe. Apparently their patience, if they had any, was very short-lived.

"Over there, the walls of the Candy Kingdom!" Anais announces after she pulls the two back down again.

* * *

The Nuttels' electronics were shut down. "That transfer system shut down all of our systems!" Andy whines, trying to get his mini laptop to turn on. "It...It won't turn on!"

"None of it will!" Cobby adds, angrily pressing the power button. "These things are literally our lives!"

"Will you two shut up back there?" Darwin says, peering through the cracked glass of the observation device, trying to see what was outside.

"Hey, we're getting close!" Anais declares, feeling the wind blowing against her ears. The KV-1 trudges forward until it reaches the gates of the Candy Kingdom. One of the Gumball Guardians kneel to look at the unfamiliar metal apparatus.

"What...what is this?" It says in its monotonous tone. "Princess! There is a vehicle approaching the gates!"

"Stop, Caroline. We'll wait until we see the Princess."

"What princess? Don't tell me this is "MLP"! You know we hate sparkly kingdoms with princesses and queens and majesties and rainbows and friendship!" Gumball states.

"Yeah! We prefer action-packed ninjas!" Darwin says.

"And dragons!" Gumball adds.

"And lasers!" says Darwin.

"And explosions!" the two cheer. Nicole stays silent the entire time. The pretzel gates lift up as a girl with long pink hair emerges from the kingdom.

"Oh! You're back! With a WWII tank!" she says. Anais smiles.

* * *

The KV-1 rolls in as Anais promises that the tank isn't for harm. Princess Bubblegum rides on the tank turret, sitting right next to Anais. "So...what are you doing back here?" Princess Bubblegum says to her friend.

"Well, we're certainly not here to hurt or destroy anyone or anything," Anais repeats.

"Hey! Who's that-" Anais stomps on Darwin's head, shutting him up immediately.

"Then why did you come here?"

"We wanted help."

"But...you're the smartest person I know! Why would you need help?"

"We need extra help, help beyond my lexicon of knowledge. I've never studied in the field of...theoretical alternate universes...of any sort, and I came to you first for help."

"What is this help you ask for?"

"I need you to take me to your Creator..." Bubblegum blinks.

"What Creator...?"

"The Creator! The one that's constantly keeping all of us alive! We need you to help us to get to him!"

"The Creator..."

"The almighty, powerful, omnipotent author of this universe!"

"The Creator...the name rings a bell..."

"It's an antediluvian term, but it's said that He made us all!" Princess Bubblegum's mind finally clicks.

"Oh! The Creator! We call him One here in this universe," she finally says. "One is fabled to create the universe and is said that we become one with One...some time in our life. We never know when, we never know how, but we...combine...with him... I disagree with the ridiculously pious exaggeration of a preeminent being governing us-"

"No, you don't understand! We have to get to him, and we have to have him help us!" The tank passes a market, earning curious stares from the shoppers.

"Why? Why do we have to?"

"We have to get there so he can help us lead a better life back in the Gumball universe, the one I'm in. If we don't have him help us to end fanfiction back home. If we don't, fanfiction will haunt and destroy our universe for all of eternity!"

"Then why not live here?"

"I came up with this theory when we were in this tank back in my universe, but I theorize that by the rate of dynamic change displayed and the distortion of all ethics and laws of physics and principles of the universe, it could very well leak to other multiverses or realities or branes or whatever you want to call them. It could technically do anything it wants, and it morphs and changes and..." Anais stops to think. "Destroys normalcy! If we don't end it, it could very well end all of us."

PB thinks for a moment. "I admit, I myself don't know anything about it..."

"Alright, well we have one more universe to visit I know of before we go..." Anais climbs in, telling Carrie where to go next.

* * *

**I think it's obvious where the next one is.**

**How Anais knew the file to the Adventure Time universe, no one knows.**

**I also don't own any of My Little Pony. The thoughts and statements expressed by the characters in this work of art do not represent the opinions of the author about My Little Pony or any of its affiliates and sponsors.**

**Jk I give MLP a 6/10 tbh**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	25. The Plan

Princess Bubblegum returns to the tank with a briefcase of supplies. "Alright, I'm ready for any science we might have to do!" she says, climbing in the tank.

"Wait wait wait! Princess!" Princess Bubblegum was about to close the tank hatch when she sees Finn and Jake running up to her. "Where are you going? And why is there a tank rolling in the Candy Kingdom?"

She smiles warmly at the teen. "It's okay, Finn. I'll be back in a few days. It won't be long, and it won't be hard. Just watch over the place for a while. It'll be fine..." Jake raises an eyebrow.

"Seriously though, what are you actually doing?"

"Science stuff." Jake frowns. "Important science stuff." She dips down before she stands up again. "Oh, and Finn?" The boy looks up obediently to the ruler of the Candy Kingdom. "I guess you're kinda cute..." His face immediately turns red as she shuts the tank hatch and sits with the rest of the people in the turret.

"Why'd you say that?" Anais asks cuiously.

"I know he likes me, and it'd be cruel to leave him with nothing if I were to not return." Anais shrugs. I guess it was morally tactical.

Carrie mentally recites another chant to depart to the place Anais told her to go. A bright flash and a loud ringing sound occur, and everything goes white...

* * *

The crew begins to wake up from their disorientation as their senses regain. "Where are we now?" Caroline was the first speak.

"I know exactly where we are..." Anais opens the hatch and looks at the sandy beach they landed in. A glass tower shaped in a huge "T" shape stands in the distance on an isolated island. Humans notify the authorities of the uncalled for, war machine in the middle of the beach that magically appeared after a bright flash and ringing noise.

After a few minutes of civilian panic, five heroes appear in front of the tank. The green one turns into a T-Rex, anticipating an attacker to emerge, the half-robot prepares his arm gun, the caped one twirls his staff, the long haired one floats and charges her eyes and the cloaked magician loads up a black ball in between her hands.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hey hey guys!" Anais says, her eyes peering at the team cautiously. Her hands shoot up at the sight of the Teen Titans. "Beast Boy? Cyborg? Robin? Starfire? Raven? Good to see you..." Anais continues, keeping her hands up. The five stop their fighting positions and relax.

"Oh, hey! It's that bunny girl!" Beast Boy remarks, morphing back to his normal self.

"Anais?" Starfire corrects, her eyes returning back to normal.

"Hey! I see you brought a..." Robin taps the armor of the KV-1. "...little friend along with you..."

"Oh, it's fine. Can you bring us over to the Titan Tower?" Anais asks innocently. They look at her suspiciously. "I promise not to shoot anything..."

"And if you DO..." Robin points his staff at Anais, causing her to lower a bit, feeling intimidated. "You won't like it." Anais nods, and Raven spawns a portal underneath the tank, instantaneously teleporting the whole group to the island.

* * *

The whole family emerges from the stuffed tank, experiencing a new world for the second time. Princess Bubblegum, Anais and Carrie walk up to the Teen Titans. "So...we need help," Anais begins. The Nuttels and the other Wattersons follow.

"What help?" Robin asks.

"We need help on finding The Creator," Anais answers.

"We call him One in our universe," Princess Bubblegum says.

"Well, we don't HAVE a god in our universe..." Raven replies. "And we don't plan on having one."

"Actually, Raven, you will become an omnipotent queen of the universe, and if time rolls out the way it was supposed to, you'd be fine. But, fanfiction will change it, and we need help fixing it." Raven looks at them as if this was all a prank.

"We're being serious here, Raven," Princess Bubblegum adds. "We need you to end this once and for all before something terrible happens."

"Wait a minute..." Raven thinks for a minute. "Although we don't know of any preeminent being governing our universe, but I do know how to get to all dimensions. Any dimension you could think of, anything. I learned this a long time ago when my dad taught me when I was younger..." the purple-cloaked mage falls silent. "...but I'm...pretty good at it now..." She clears her throat before teleporting all of them into the main living room.

The other Titans accompany the others while Raven, PB, Anais and Carrie all stand around the circular computer that lifted itself out of the ground.

"Well, it takes some time and mad patience, but I think we can figure this out..." Raven taps a few things which pulls up a drawing pad.

"Okay, so how exactly are we gonna do this?" Anais asks, impatiently waiting for the answer.

"We have to figure out a way to get to a universe that holds all of these...gods," Raven replies. "And what better way to do that than to ask the god itself?" She closes her eyes and lifts her arms up. She opens her eyes after a minute of awkward silence.

"Asked my dad for help..." she mumbles. After a few seconds of waiting, Trigon appears from behind.

"Oh, hello Raven! And your...friends..." he says. "Long time no-"

"Dad, we really don't care right now, but what we do care about is to lead us to get to a universe with a Creator..." Raven.

"Well, there is one named hvn_gds-"

"Alrighty thanks dad..." Raven opens a portal and successfully teleports her dad away.

"So what's the plan?" PB asks.

"We have to go hvn_gds," Raven replies, somehow emphasizing her signature soporific tone. "I guess it isn't that hard..."

* * *

**Well, we'll see what's next!  
**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	26. The Launch

"Well, that sounds a bit too simplistic..." Princess Bubblegum comments.

"No!" Anais says. "What have you done?!" Everyone glances at Anais.

"What?" All of a sudden, the crystal that was used to transport the team split in half.

"That's repairable, you know," Raven looks at the crystal shards. The two crumble into a million pieces. "Aand I jinxed it..." Anais slams her hand on her face.

"That's why we have to be careful on what we do! We live in a cartoon world, after all," Anais explains, sighing loudly. "Anyways...NOW how do we get to hvn_gds?"

"How about we try to fix it?" Princess Bubblegum suggest with blatant sarcasm. Anais shakes her head.

"No, no, no. We can't fix it. It's too simplistic of a solution, and it'll waste our time," Anais subjects, correctly predicting the outcome. "It's another cliche trope. It never works. Trust me."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Carrie snaps, irritated by Anais's authoritarianism.

"Well, we have to go and find another alternate entrance to the place; we're not gonna waste time trying to fix it, that's for sure..." Anais says. "We'll wait it out. Something has to happen in 24 hours."

"How is that gonna work?" Princess Bubblegum and Raven ask simultaneously.

"By the Power of Story Telling," Carrie and Anais reply in unison.

"What?" Raven asks.

"Basically it ensures us that something good has to happen because we ARE the main characters. This means that it's difficult for us to be permanently harmed in a way that affects the universe, and we cannot be killed. At least in these universes, you can't," Carrie explains.

"So what you're saying is, something good has to happen?" Raven asks. Anais nods proudly.

"And soon! It should be here by tomorrow!" The bunny rides the elevator. "I'll go wait in the tank..."

* * *

After EXACTLY twenty four hours, Princess Bubblegum knocks on the tank hatch, the metal clunking when she walks on the body. "Hey! Anais!" PB says, looking down the tank turret. Anais was reading a book.

"What?" she replies, putting the book down.

"I found something!" the princess announces in delight, readjusting her tiara. Anais's ears perk up.

"What'd you find?" Anais asks, eager to find an escape.

"Come! We'll show you!"

The two make it to the living room via elevator. Everyone was already crowding over the computer and TV, which were showing what was going on. "Anais! We found a wormhole not too far from here!" Raven says, pointing excitedly at the computer screen.

Anais takes a look, surprise that the wormhole theory was actually true. "Well..." the pink bunny inspects the view of the interesting portal in space. She steps away from the computer and paces the room silently. She stops and looks up.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go there. It's our only hope and possibility. What else do we have to lose?" the others shrug it off. I guess she was right. The universe was going to end them either way. At least with this ending, there was a slight possibility that they could end it, and the other one they had no choice but to let it happen, and that the end would take over every bit of existence, engulfing the world in an eternal darkness.

'Put those angry thoughts aside, miss!' Anais scolds herself, walking away from the computer. "I have a plan..." she thinks. Raven rolls her eyes.

"What's your genius plan now?" she says in her monotone voice. With that, there was no telling if she was sarcastic or not.

"We're obviously going to the ship, but we have to use the tank..."

"But the space is an infinite vacuum! The tank's pressure is too-"

"That won't be a problem...everyone follow me to the tank," Anais says with a rather devious smile. She enters the elevator, with others soon following.

* * *

Outside in the grass, many of them were confused.

"How are we all supposed to fit in there?" Gumball asks confusingly. Anais sighs.

"We won't."

"Alright...so...some of us will...stay?"

"Yes, and some of us will be the astronauts. The ones in the ground will be Mission Control, and they'll maneuver and let us through the different parts of space for this moment. This might be our last opportunity we might ever get..."

"And to think that this all started because of Carball..." Gumball mumbles, causing Darwin to slightly giggle. Gumball hits him in the side.

"We need to launch the tank too. Any ideas?"

"Well, I could launch you far enough over there," Raven suggests, powering up her palms with the dark energy. "I can't teleport you because it's...a bit too heavy for me right now." She looks down at her hands.

"Or we could use the Dimensional Crystals if that doesn't work, we just have to use it right away."

"NO-" The crystal begins to shatter even more.

"Agh...sorry..."

* * *

"I like your thinking..." Princess Bubblegum says, putting her hand to her chin. "I'd like to be on the Mission Control team!" she volunteers. "I've maneuvered spacecraft before."

"We can be part of Mission Control," Cobby suggests, looking to his siblings. They all nod in return.

"Great!" Anais says. "I'll be one of the astronauts." Gumball and Darwin perk up. "Mabel? Do you mind coming with us?" She nods.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can we be astronauts?" they plead, getting own on their knees. "Pleeeaase?" Anais rolls her eyes.

"Alright, fine. But only because we need you two to go with us." Anais thinks of an idea.

"I have an idea! Mom, we can go to hvn_gds and we can ask them to bring back Dad!" Nicole refused to look at Richard, but she realizes that there really is nothing to lose. Losing his body in the process (if it would happen) wouldn't make it any better or worse. She decides to make them astronauts as well.

"Alright..." she thinks. "He should be in the tank..." Anais nods solemnly.

"Well...I guess the rest will stay down here?" They all shrug, finding no reason to object. There wasn't really much else to do, so they decided it was time to get to work.

* * *

With the Wattersons in the KV-1, they were given a set of headsets, and Mabel just finished pressurizing the tank with her wind power. "You all set to go?" Princess Bubblegum says through the speaker. Anais gives a thumbs up to the onboard camera and nods.

"Yep!"

"Umm...you DO know how to set this thing off, right?" PB asks, a bit skeptical of a four-year-old bunny driving a space tank. Anais frowns at her questioning.

"Of course I do!" she says, with slight fervor. Princess Bubblegum shrugs it off, getting all of the systems ready on the Titan Computer.

"You ready?" Raven says from under the tank's suspension.

"Ready to go!" Anais says, all of the Watterson's pressed against the tank wall.

"Alright...here goes nothing!" Raven says, holding the tank up with her energy.

* * *

**I know some might complain that this is too much of a crossover, but believe me, I don't think it'll be that bad. Again, I'm sorry for not posting in this story for SO long. I'm sure my last post was about a month ago, lol.**

**This story is getting close to the end, and I'm keeping the 30 chapter ending, so the end will probably be here real soon.**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	27. The Pressurization

Anais settles against the tank wall. "Why are we scrunched up back here again?" Darwin asks, squished against the corner beside Gumball.

"Because, if we stay up there, the sudden movement of the tank will send us flying back against the wall."

"Raven is charging up. Prepare for launch," Princess Bubblegum states, pressing a few buttons.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5..."

Anais takes a deep breath, knowing that if this fails, there was no way of bringing them back. Although they could be located with the Universal Location System chip installed in the tank, courtesy of Andy, even Raven couldn't teleport to them. Not even Starfire's flight speed or a Nuttel-built spaceship could reach the tank. It'd be traveling way too fast, as well as already being \ deep into space.

"...4, 3, 2, 1..."

Gumball and Darwin were shivering in their spots with excitement. They couldn't care less if they were going to be destroyed by the universe, or the fact that they could be lost in space forever. Death for them would most likely be inevitable, and if so, so what? They'd be astronauts!

"Ignition engaged..." Raven shoves the tank up in the angle of the wormhole, the trajectory pointed straight for their destination. The Wattersons feel themselves being lurched forward, like a tight slingshot. They were flying through space, but they didn't know it. They were being pressed against the tank's metal wall at an immense proportion.

"We have liftoff!" could be barely heard by Bubblegum through the audio speakers, as the sound of the air whooshing by was louder than anything they've ever heard of, next to the sound of the metal rattling in the atmosphere. It was surprising how the whole thing was holding together.

* * *

"Guys? Guys are you awake?" Anais was the first to open here eyes.

"Huh?" she mutters, looking around. She sees herself floating around in the tank. The others were also floating, that is except for Mabel.

"Good! You're awake! You passed out exiting the exosphere!" Bubblegum says, Mabel nodding.

"Why?"

"G forces were a bit too much for you, hehe..." Bubblegum clears her throat. 'That's impossible!' Anais thinks. She's flown a drone, maneuvered an exosuit and flew around the world before, but this was too much? "I mean, you were going WAY more than exit velocity needed. It didn't come as much of a surprise to all of us when you all passed out." They didn't care?

"Of course, we let Mabel go around, making sure all of you guys still had pulses and proper respiration, so you're all fine. Darwin almost lost his pulse leaving the stratosphere, but he's okay now." Anais nods at the camera, which was still mounted on the wall, even with the tremendous inertia that probably pushed it back.

* * *

"So, how close are we to the wormhole?" Anais asks PB, who was monitoring something on the screen.

"Not too far off...you've just exited the Milky Way. You're nearing Andromeda Galaxy now." How could they be communicating so instantaneously? And how could they not feel any time dilation? With the speed they were going exiting the earth, it would've been a few earth years when she woke up.

Must've been the Power of Story Telling. 'Would be better to not question it' Anais comments.

"You're entering Andromeda territory now..." Princess Bubblegum says. Anais snaps back to reality.

"What?"

"You're entering the Andromedan Galaxy," the princess repeats. Anais could've sworn she just exited the Milky Way Galaxy a few seconds ago. "What? It's been a few days now." DAYS?! Certainly not!

"But..." then she stops herself before she continues. Power of Story Telling again?

'Can't bore the viewers...' she thinks to herself for no reason. Viewer? What viewer? Was someone watching them?

"You guys are nearing the wormhole right now." WHAT?! "Hey! Look at the TV!"

A monitor mounted to the wall Anais didn't see before turns on, and a news channel was on at the right moment. Why was all happenstance perfectly happening? It seemed as if the TV was meant for her at this exact moment.

* * *

The Headlines on the screen said "**WATTERSONS NO LONGER WATCHING TV. TELEVISION INDUSTRY FAILS**". This made no sense.

"The TV industry is revolving around you guys!" PB says. "What's a TV?" she mutters to herself.

Then it hits Anais. She watches the screen for a bit.

A news anchor holding a stack of papers in his hands reads off of the report. "This is government broadcast of Elmore. It has come to our attention that the lack of television usage from the family of the Wattersons, a family living in the city of Elmore, has caused the TV Industry to hopelessly flop. We're not sure if there is a repair for this problem, but we see that there is no longer a need for television as the Wattersons are not utilizing it enough. Channel and show revenue is dropping dramatically since the past week, and it seems as if the world's TV industry REVOLVES around the Wattersons. After this broadcast, it is estimated that revenue will have dropped past the negative point, and will further deplete until debt takes over entire companies."

Anais remembers every time the Wattersons sat down to watch TV. When they watch TV, the channels were perfect. They were set up exactly in a way that would be perfect for their viewing only, at the exact right time, even if it didn't seem like it. Others could only watch it if they were SET to be watched, as if an unknown VIEWER was setting that, somehow triggering the TV to turn on.

It WAS the Power of Story Telling!

* * *

"We're getting...weird fluctuations of radiation. You guys are seriously OUTSIDE of the wormhole right now," Princess Bubblegum says in a slightly concerned voice. This couldn't be good. "Uh...hold on tight. We're getting gravitational pull from it." She was also surprised by the fact that they hadn't hit a single asteroid or celestial object on the way, despite leaving entire galaxies. She better not jinx it now.

"So, we're going straight on?" Anais says. "Like, right into it?" PB does a shrug in her camera view.

"I guess so," she replies nonchalantly. Did she not realize the absolute importance of doing this professionally? Yet again, what did they really have to lose?

"Accelerating...moving in target..." the tank was speeding up as they continued to approach the large, ominous object. For some odd reason, everyone was still passed out in the back of the tank.

Anais peers through the observation device of the tank, despite it being cracked. Was the pressure of the air within the tank that strong? Strong enough for it to withstand the vacuum of space-

A part of the tank bends inwards, like a soda can being crushed. Anais just jinxed the Power of Story Telling with too many apprehensions. 'Agh! Great job, me!' she berates herself, trying to quickly think what she could do. Even this far into the so-called "story" The Power of Story Telling was still a mysterious force she has yet to understand. That along with many other forces that came along as the weeks had passed.

Within mere seconds, Anais could feel the pull of the wormhole affecting her body, as the weightlessness of space soon introduced a new feeling of pull, like a slight push towards the other side of the wall. Another wall of the tank dents, pushing the Wattersons forward. They all awaken with a snap.

"Wha-" Gumball wipes his eyes lazily. "What is...why are we in space?" Darwin and Nicole were opening their eyes as well, just as equally confused; that is until they remember.

"Oh yeah...to the story thing..." Darwin mumbles, not sure what "story" he was referring to.

"Approaching wormhole object. Acceleration increasing...slowly...SLOWLY, Cyborg!" Princess Bubblegum tells the others. "Agh...guys, you're going in a bit too hot. We gotta slow it down," PB says.

"Uh, well right now our tank is caving in!" Anais reports, looking at the two dents in the wall.

"What? Is Mabel not pressurizing it?" Mission Control replies.

"I don't have enough Magic!" she says anxiously, trying to summon more oxygen into the room. A third dent pushes a wall inwards, making an even louder _THUNK_.

"Everyone! Here!" Anais rounds up her family into the front of the tank, where she knows the armor is slightly stronger and could withstand more pressure. Yet again, it was all of the universe's vacuum pressed on a single point.

That wasn't a matter anymore; a rush of darkness swept over the entire tank, even with the light on and the electronics active. All sound and light stopped. The Wattersons froze in time, almost literally.

They all lose consciousness like wind against candles.

* * *

**Yey more stuff.**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	28. The God

Gumball wakes up, looking around what he expected to be the KV-1.

Except that it wasn't what he saw.

Gumball was in a small hospital room, lying down on a stretcher. Although he was wearing the same clothes, he saw that everything else was furnished normally: two small chairs sat in the corner, a counter for holding pictures and vases, an IV pole on the bed one side and a heartbeat monitor on the other.

The blue cat gets up. Gumball wasn't injured, and nothing hurt or screamed of pain. He stretches his limbs and twists to crack his back once. There really wasn't anything wrong with him.

But that begs the question: why did he wake up in a hospital? He didn't feel hurt, and even if he was, he couldn't spot a single person that could administer to him.

* * *

Getting out of bed, Gumball goes to the hallway right outside his room. To his far left was the only other door, which was the exit. Seeing that there wasn't really any other choice, Gumball heads for the exit and gets out of the small clinic.

Gumball saw that he was standing on a cloud. Was he in heaven?

Then it hit him, he was in hvn_gds! The wormhole really did work! Gumball wasn't sure what he could do in here, but he knows that there has to be something important that he could do without Anais. He turns around, taking in the surroundings. Hills of cloud stretched beyond him. His feet felt like they were standing on a soft pillow made of silk and cotton.

"No, that doesn't make sense..." someone behind him says. Gumball cautiously eyes the land to find me, a large humanoid on a desk. I look down at Gumball, who had frozen in place. I laugh. "Looks like you're here," I say, chuckling. Gumball kept his ground and stood still like a statue.

I shake my head, spin my swivel chair and turn back to the computer screen, where I continued to write down more events, just like this one. "You know, you can talk now," I say, typing another sentence.

Gumball blinks, finally getting how he was staring. "Oh, sorry, hehe. Uh, sir? Can I ask you-"

"I know what you're gonna say. Your family is here," I interrupt, clacking on my keyboard. The Wattersons walk behind Gumball.

"There you are!" I make Darwin say. "Where were you? We looked all over- whoa..." I stifle a laugh. I still love to do that.

"I'm DWalkthroughGuy, the ruler of this fanfiction universe," I declare, all of them looking up at me as if I was a god, which, honestly, I am. "I am the controller of all of your actions and events of the world. I see you have broken the Fourth Wall. I have to say, I am quite impressed on how far you guys went with this."

Anais steps forward, an angry expression on her face. "Hey, mister! If you're the one controlling the universe, why did you let this happen to us?! What did WE do to deserve this?!" I laugh. Even if they are just characters, I still can't help but wonder how they don't question their own nature all the time.

"Your world is special," I begin. "Your original creators made you with a higher intelligence than some others. You have the ability to see your nature and perceive the Fourth Wall. Now, consider how some people as yourself don't have that level of intelligence, or maybe it isn't given to them with free will of use." Anais furrows her eyebrows.

"But that doesn't answer my question!" She yells. I smile, leaning back on my terrifyingly squeaky swivel chair.

"You didn't let me finish: There is an omnipotent service that us, Supreme Humans, can use. It's called FanFiction." Gumball gasps, seeing how unique and strange it was. "What you read are separate universes, and sometimes, universes can be in universes."

"Inception reference?" Darwin says. I laugh but stop him mid-sentence.

"That's copyright infringement!" I say.

"Sorry?"

"Anyways, the fanfiction you read, Gumball, are universes depicted in words, usually what you would call a story." Anais stops to think to what I said.

"So, what your saying is, your part of an omnipitent race that can create, contain and depict entire UNIVERSES at will?" She says. Her face went from rage to complete awe and confusion.

"Yes, and through FanFiction and many other services like it, we can create movies, books and all kinds of media. All of us, each and every one us," I explain. Is the human race that hard to understand?

"So, WHY did you have to torment this universe?" The curious pink bunny asks.

"Ha, you're probably jealous of the different universes that ARE normal. Anyways, I did this so the world can see how much pain you went through with their strange stories."

"And you did that by directly torturing us with THIS strange story?" Anais says with stinging sarcasm. I smirk.

"Because." I reply. She rolls her eyes. "Don't worry, I can fix it. I can do anything I want, right?" I say.

"Yah I guess so..."

"I guess that's the spirit?" I shrug. "Oh, and Mrs. Watterson, I'm sorry about your husband-"

"YOU did this?!" I sigh. Here it comes...

Nicole ranted on and on, annoying me. The others around her seemed to agree. "I can fix this..."

"WHY did you have to put me through that-" I mute her with a few keystrokes.

"Please, quiet down," I say, my hands off the keyboard now.

* * *

**The Fourth Wall has been smashed to BITS!**

**If you haven't reviewed, please do so. This story is almost over, and I would liee to see how I've done over the span of this story.**

"What are you typing?" Anais asks me.

**Nothing! Gosh, these guys are nosey.**

**Thanks anyways!**

**-DWalkthroughGuy**


	29. The Reality

I lean back in my chair, letting Nicole finish her struggle to rant, despite the fact that I just removed her lips. Spawning in a medium Pepsi cup from McDonalds in my hand, I lean back and experience the sensation of being Almighty. Pretty nice if I say so myself.

"So, uh, what happens now? We've broken the Fourth Wall, and we've reached you. Now what happens? Does the story end? Is the universe going to die?" Gumball asks, anxious to find the next event. I shake my head, setting down the cup.

"No, no. You're right, Gumball. The story is over. You've reached the end once you've reached hvn_gds, which was where you would live on while the universe would collapse below you." Anais raises a confused eyebrow.

"To leave everyone else to DIE?" she snaps. "What kind of monster are you-"

"Oh no, there was supposed to be another part of the story where they would reach you guys here on their own rockets. Princess Bubblegum would stay behind and go back to help Ooo before they too would end in a huge gravitational squash. Everyone would end up here, in hvn_gds, safe from the eternal death of the universe."

Everyone stops to ponder the alternate timeline of the story, if they hadn't ended up in this region. Frankly, I wanted it to end this way. Making up a story about an alternate timeline was just funny because they believed it too. But whatever, onward with the rest of this story I guess.

"So...what now? Are they coming soon?" Darwin questions, feeling shameful of leaving them here. He wanted to be the one sacrificed in place of the others. Not to be a hero and gain fame, of course.

"And what about my baby? It never cried, asked for food, or do anything!" Carrie says, wondering if her baby was dead.

"That was just a plot advancement. I needed to add a filler to make the story interesting," I reply. "It's just a prop." They all give angry, but relieved, glares at me. "So, you, guys wanna head back home safely? The story's over, there's nothing left for you to see, and there's nothing else to do. You've done it. You survived."

"Yeah, but we were never supposed to die," Darwin points out. I smirk. That's true.

"I actually wanted one of you to die, which would add tension and drama. Well, I did. But I can bring Richard back," I say, clacking on the keyboard. Richard opens his eyes, gasping for air. He was still in Nicole's arms, and she drops him onto the soft cotton of the cloud ground I custom made. It's much better than dirt, anyways. Richard stands up and looks up at me, his eyes sparkling with awe like the rest before.

I unmute Nicole, and she looks up at me with unsure emotion. Was she supposed to be angry or grateful for me? Well, to be honest, I only made her confused so she wouldn't start ranting again, which was okay with all of us. The Wattersons were simply relieved that Richard was back from his...long sleep.

"Please, DWalk...DWalk..." Anais stutters.

"DWalkthroughGuy..." I correct.

"Right...if you have the power to dismantle the universe, cause deaths on command, and create intelligence high enough to perceive the Fourth Wall, can you at least bring us back to the way it was before?" she pleads, getting down on her knees. "We want the old Elmore back, before any of this chaos and madness ever happened. Please!"

I considered it. I worked pretty hard for this story. Almost 30 chapters now, but the story is over.

There's nothing past this point; nothing to enjoy and nothing to get out of it. The adventure they went through was all for the joy of it, the joy of us, reading this message in a higher universe, through a computer screen, phone screen, tablet screen. All of this was just an adventure to give us a laugh and to pass time when we needed it the most, or when we were bored out of our minds, and humans needed something to do.

Literature, including FanFiction, was all just the joy of passing a story onto one another, generation through generation, passed through families and curious browsers of the Internet searching for a good read. Now that the characters have done their part, did their acting and said their lines, it's all over.

Just like Shakespeare once famously said, _"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women are merely players; They have their exits and their entrances, and one man in his time plays many parts."_

I sigh in serenity. It's all over now, isn't it? This must be the end. It's time to put the Wattersons, and the rest of the universe, back in their places, like a kid sampling a toy in a store.

"It's all over, guys, let me set back the time..." I reach over to the analog clock on my desk and reset the current date back, far back, to the 26th of September, 2014. I look back at the little characters and the broken down KV-1 standing beside my swivel chair, marveling at the fiction of the situation. It was unreal. "You have to remember to change something with the past, change something that'll ensure that your journey to here will never have to happen ever again." They all nod like eager schoolchildren.

"Do you promise to never throw another event that might potentially cause something like this ever again?" Gumball asks, looking at me hopefully. I laugh wholeheartedly, shaking my head.

"No, I promise," I reply. My fingers were on the SET TIME button, ready to reset the date back to 9/26/2014, when this whole ordeal even started. "Alright, here we go." I press the button with more fervor than I expected, letting the good joys of writing and laughing at my own work go, ready to start a new story.

* * *

**ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!**

**(also, I don't own Pepsi Corporation or the McDonalds Franchise)**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


	30. The Resumption

Gumball and Darwin stare at computer screen as they click at the different links. Anais walks in the room. The digital clock on the nightstand reads 12:31, 9/26/2014.

"Are you guys gonna come down for lunch or what?" she asks. The two continue staring at the screen, not even paying attention to what comes up. Anais rolls her eyes.

"Guys, you've been there since you've woken up! I'd expect you two to be hungry by now."

"Sorry sis, but I think the addiction is stronger than our hunger. Can't you just spoon-feed us?" Anais sighs.

"The last time I did that I had to sit through three episodes of 'My Little Pony'." Anais explains. She mutters, "And you both refused to open your mouths!"

Gumball falls out of his computer trance. "Whoa whoa. What's wrong with MLP?" Anais shrugs.

"Oh nothing. I just kind of think it's a big rip-off of Daisy the Donkey." Gumball and Darwin shrug and fall back to the hypnotic computer

"Ugh. Guys! Get off the computer and go eat!" The two boys ignore her. "Usually by this time you'd begging ME to eat." Anais frowns. She reaches over to the back of the computer and pulls the plug. The computer shuts down instantly. Anais crawls out from behind the desk, holding the plug in one hand."There! NOW you guys can eat!"

Gumball and Darwin hang their heads in shame. "We were about to read a story!" Anais rolls her eyes. Gumball crosses his arms. "And it looked like a good one too..."

'Yeah, right' she thinks. "You sure it wasn't the sequel to 'The Little Platypus who Took the Wrong Bus'?" Anais mocks, eliciting a huff from Gumball and Darwin.

"So, what are we eating today?" he says, hopping off the computer. Darwin follows. Anais opens the door of the bedroom and leads them downstairs.

The front door opens, with Richard holding two bags of Joyful Burger. "Ooh! Fast food!" the kids say with enthusiasm. Richard smiles, glad that he pleased the kids.

"I was too lazy to go to the Chicken Shack, so I went to Joyful Burger instead," he explains, setting it down on the dining room table while he sets out the napkins. Anais raises an eyebrow.

"But they're only five minutes away," she deadpans. Richard gives her a questioning look, but discards it.

"It's fine. At least we get to eat!" Gumball licks his lips, his eyes set on the cheeseburger. Anais smiles and looks up at the ceiling, well, the sky.

"Thank you," she whispers, looking down at the delicious meal her dad had bought.

* * *

**I know this is a half-chapter length, but it's technically an epilogue. THANK you all for the huge amount of support during the span of writing this story! I know during the production phase I'd always be in random hiatuses and breaks that would always feel like that burrito you bought but didn't finish so you would leave it in the fridge but would never feel like finishing it, but knew that you had to.**

**Only me, then?**

**Thanks anyways!  
-DWalkthroughGuy**


End file.
